life as isabella swan
by hookedonfantasy
Summary: geek and edward hater by day, stripper at night. 20 yr old isabella swan, no parents just the cullens
1. Chapter 1

My Life

Age: 20

Height: 5ft 6 inches

Weight: 9 stone

Hair: brown but hint of red in sun light

Eye: brown

Body built: slim with a killer arse and a good pair of tits.

Parents: killer in car crash 6 years ago

Adopted parents: Mr and Mrs Cullen

Adopted siblings: Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen

Hobbies: reading, cooking and music (used to be singing too but haven't sung in a since parents died)

Known for: in the day I'm little miss virgin and school geek with a bit of a mouth on her when she wanted too but at night one of the highest paid lap dancer in new moons strip club (but shh don't tell anyone and especially don't tell the Cullen)

So now you know a little about me **Isabella swan**

So like I said I work in a strip club, it's not a rundown place it's very classy and I'm well looked after.

No-one at the club knows a lot about me apart from best buddy Rosalie, I go by the name Heidi when I'm at the club and I don't socialise outside of work. Rosalie is one of the most stunning women I have ever seen, blond hair blue eye, slim with long legs, she wanted to be a model but two years ago she found out she was pregnant by her long term boyfriend. She wanted to keep the baby and he wanted her to get rid of it, but instead she got rid of him. So she works at the club to give her 15 mouth old Seth the best in life.

You properly think men or sometime women would recognise me out of work but you would be wrong, at working I'm wearing little two piece set that just about cover my nipple and hang really low on my hips with my arse hanging out, my hair would be curly and I would have make up on but outside of work I'm pain and boring Isabella wearing jeans and baggy jumpers, no make-up and hair pulled up in a ponytail.

My reason for working at the club is because no-one would except from me and also the money is fucking good.

Let's get one thing straight I'm no hoe, yer I work in the club and half naked dance in front of a lot of horny men but no-one touch me and I don't do extras. Yer I've done stuff with guys like a hand job and a blow job here and there with my secret boyfriend and yer I've let them finger me or go down on me but I have never gone further than that.

So yer I'm a virgin, I just haven't found the right guy, who I feel is worth shagging.

So that enough about the club and my sex life, let's get on with the Cullen's.

So first there is esme, a lovely women with the kindest heart I've every meet, she is small, slender with light brown hair and green eyes a very stunning women she looked about just over 35 but she was 44.

Then there is Carlisle, well let's just say he is a DILF, blond hair bright blue eyes 5ft 11 and a body of a 28 year old but he was also 44 but I would still fuck him if he wasn't married to esme, that is.

Then there Alice,18 years old, being 5ft 4 black hair green eyes like esme, she was a good looking girl and could have been a model if she was tall enough but she's happy just buying clothes and reading all the fashion mags.

Then there is my big teddy bear Emmett, he's 22, 6ft 2 body of a weight lifter dark hair with bright blue eyes, he was good looking but not my type, yer we kissed when i was about 12 to see what it was like but after us both gagged after. Even back when we weren't brother or sister it still felt we were.

Then there is Edward fucking Cullen, a mother fucking grumpy sod. 24 years old Lanky 6ft bulky but not nearly as big as Emmett, untidy bronze colour hair that looked like he just got out of bed after a good night of shagging. The hair was one of the only things I liked about him but the only thing I loved about him was his bright green eyes. When i look in his eyes I get lost, and i forget what I was doing or saying. So I avoid him when he is around.

They all live in a huge mansion in the country side in forks, Washington State, but I live in an outer building which is about 100 meters away from the main house, that's also why none of the Cullen know I sneak out to go to work and also back before anyone notices.

I've been Living with the Cullen since I was 14, being treated just as if I was their own child, I was grateful for that they took me on, but truth was I wasn't there kid and I always felt I didn't belong here with them. Carlisle and my dad Charlie grow up together as best mates and even meet my mum Renee and esme the same night. When esme had Edward my mum really wanted a baby but was finding it hard conceive but then found out about the same time as esme found out she was pregnant with Emmett. My mum and dad were so happy but it didn't last long as she miscarried at 4 month long. She took it hard my dad said but she turn round to him "it wasn't meant to be" he said he was shocked from what she said but also proud of her as a two years later I was born. They never tired for another baby after me cause as she put it lightly "you try pushing a fucking 8pound 8 ouches baby out your fucking fancy, oh yer right you having got one" I laughed for a good half hour when she told me what she shouted out to Charlie when he suggested it a year after I was born.

I miss them a lot but life goes on and I'm trying my hardest to make them proud, that's why I'm working to saving up to travel and then goes college either here in America somewhere or in England but not yet decided. I did get a big sum of money from my parents will but I don't want to use it until I'm ready to settle down and buy house that I can start my own family in.

Emmett is my best friend and I tell him everything but not about new moon, I know he would pick me up and lock me away from the world and most likely go down there and kick the shit out of my boss Jacob.

Alice is a little sister I always wanted but the only down side to her is, I can never say no. she likes to play Bella Barbie doll dress up every Sunday afternoon and I have to sit while she does my hair, make up, nails and she even does my waxing for me, I don't mind it too much as I've learnt a lot from her but It would be nice to just chill out after a really busy weekend of working. Of course she doesn't know I work but who wants to be a rag doll.

As for Edward well we used to be good mate, he treated me like one of the guys only till I turn 14 and started to grow tits, arse. So he started to leave me out of thing and started to be nasty telling me to go away and letting his mates make fun of me. So i gave up on trying being his friend and that's why I don't have a good relationship with him. I haven't seen him in about 2 years as he is training to be a doctor and never comes home, when he does avoid him like the plague. In case you might not have guessed I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, I have been since I was 8 years old, but I would never tell him or anyone that, as I would never live it down so the best thing to do is hate him instead, which I was surprise I could do so easy when he had different girls on his arms all though middle school, high school and college.

Monday 6th July

"Morning" i open my eyes to see esme standing over my bed "time to get up we have a lot to do today" she said in her cheerful voice, I might not live with the Cullen's but she make it a habit to wake me up every morning .

"Morning, what time is it" my voice low and husky

"It 6.30 and we have stuff to do, so come on get up "

"6.30 what the fuck, it's too early. What so important we have to get up this early" I grab the pillow over my head; I was so not getting up this early.

I closed my eye and as I thought she was gone the pillow was yanked out my hands

"Bella get up, did you forget it the yearly bbq and also Edward is coming home today so we have to clean the house and also get his room ready and also he is bring Tanya"

Oh shit I hated the yearly bbq, everyone from forks come to the Cullen's to drink eat and get in everyone business

"Woop, can't wait"

Today was going to be hell I could just feel it. Not only did I have to be at the bbq, I also was going to see dick head Edward with his bimbo girlfriend. Tanya is strawberry hair, tall skinny I could pick chicken out my teeth with her legs, fake tits. Yer she was pretty but she was thick at shit. Edward and Tanya have been dating for about a year and half, I've never meet her but I've seem pictures, Alice and Emmett tell me some stuff that Edward tell them about her and by the sound of it he doesn't even like her. "She must be hell of a lay" Emmett always says when we talk about Edward and his stick of a bitch.

" I know you don't like the yearly bbq but we do it for your father and you and Edward used to be best friend I don't know why you can't be happy he is coming home" she pulls my cover off me, knowing I get up quick to my cover myself as I only wear boy shorts and vest top. She laughs every time I blush and cover myself up as the top always rides up and the shorts ride up my arse.

"Yer well it was down to him not me, and you're not the one getting hit on by mike and Eric newton"

I can't stand the newton brothers so full of there self, mike blond hair blue eyes with a baby face and a nice build and did plays sports at school but not my type at all, and as for Eric he was dark hair, same build as mike and he was the school bully so I was so never going there, jerk.

"I know I know but maybe it's time to be the bigger person and let it go, from what I've been told you're not innocent in all this tension between you too, and as for Eric and mike just be polite and decline there offers" esme could never see bad in people and try to be everyone friend, that's why I love her so much but sometime I just wanted her to just say "tell them to fuck off" but I knew she would never use language like that, not even when she angry at me or Emmett for burning pasta in her best pots and pans. Yer he can't cook to save his life.

"Ok I will be nice to mike and Eric but when it comes to Edward he can kiss my arse" I get up off the bed and run to the bathroom and shower before she can say anything else.

After showering and getting dressed, I had to help Emmett and Alice tidy the garden and make sure all dusting and bathrooms where clean. I don't know why we had to do it as we have cleaner for this shit, but esme give them the day off so they can come with their family to this stupid bbq.

So we was all finished about 1 and had an hours to get washed up and ready, Alice does my makeup but I always make sure it's just a little blusher and mascara, with a little lip gloss. My hair I normally have up but today Alice let it down and did me slit curl to it. I did look nice but with jean and navy top it didn't match.

So Alice pulled out a deep blue frilly dress and off one shoulder, out of her wardrobe and handed it to me, I must have looked confused

"You will wear this as you look so pretty and the jeans and top don't go with the makeup"

"I don't like wearing dresses" that wanted 100% true but I didn't want her to know that

"Everyone like dresses, please just this once and I'll never ask you again" she say fluttering her eye lashes, I knew what was coming next

"Alice don't you dare pout" too late she was doing it

"Please "she say again and this time and every of other time I give in

"Ok but just this once" she smile and that makes me smile

I take off my clothes and pull the dress over my head and look in the mirror, I must say I looked good really good.

"Wow Bella you look so beautiful "she take my hand as we head out her room to join the family down stairs

"Thanks"

BBQ

The day was going not to bad so far, there still wasn't any sign of Edward and Tanya which I was happy about. Mike was here with a girl called Jessica, she seemed really nice but it didn't stop mike from eying me up and down and giving me a wink when Jessica wasn't looking. Mike said Eric couldn't make it as he had work, which I was very pleased about.

It was about 5pm when I and Alice finally sat down with our burger and soda.

" see Bella today isn't so bad" Alice said before taking a big bite of her burger, which I had to laugh at, she had two burger in one bun with ketchup and salad over lapping.

"Yer I know but it isn't over yet"

"What you mean by that?"

"Well your dickhead brother and his bimbo isn't here yet, and I would rather they didn't turn up"

I looked up at Alice, her eyes were wide open and her mouth was in a big o

"Why would that be ISABELLA" said a quiet, musical voice which I recognised too well. I turn round and to see Edward standing right behind me with Tanya by his side looking down at me with a face of thunder,

"Look what the cat brought in, Edward, Tanya "i stood up pick up my plate and walked off into the house without a backward glance, I felt sick to my stomach seeing him with her, I wasn't going to stand there watching them together.

As I walk up through the kitchen and lounge I saw esme standing with Carlisle and his boss aro, aro was about 60 years old and a lovely man but he like to think he was still in his early 40, going clubs and having younger girlfriends which were about 20 to 30 year olds, each to their own and all that shit.

"Hey Bella, how you doing?" aro asked as I approached

"I'm good thanks, how's you?"

"Yer not too bad, you look lovely as always"

"thanks" I smiled at him before turning to esme " um I'm not feeling to good so I'm going to so lay down for a bit, I will be back later to help clean up"

"Don't worry about helping darling you go and sleep and I'll see you tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

BBQ

The day was going not to bad so far, there still wasn't any sign of Edward and Tanya which I was happy about. Mike was here with a girl called Jessica, she seemed really nice but it didn't stop mike from eying me up and down and giving me a wink when Jessica wasn't looking. Mike said Eric couldn't make it as he had work, which I was very pleased about.

It was about 5pm when I and Alice finally sat down with our burger and soda.

" see Bella today isn't so bad" Alice said before taking a big bite of her burger, which I had to laugh at, she had two burger in one bun with ketchup and salad over lapping.

"Yer I know but it isn't over yet"

"What you mean by that?"

"Well your dickhead brother and his bimbo isn't here yet, and I would rather they didn't turn up"

I looked up at Alice, her eyes were wide open and her mouth was in a big o

"Why would that be ISABELLA" said a quiet, musical voice which I recognised too well. I turn round and to see Edward standing right behind me with Tanya by his side looking down at me with a face of thunder,

"Look what the cat brought in, Edward, Tanya "i stood up pick up my plate and walked off into the house without a backward glance, I felt sick to my stomach seeing him with her, I wasn't going to stand there watching them together.

As I walk up through the kitchen and lounge I saw esme standing with Carlisle and his boss aro, aro was about 60 years old and a lovely man but he like to think he was still in his early 40, going clubs and having younger girlfriends which were about 20 to 30 year olds, each to their own and all that shit.

"Hey Bella, how you doing?" aro asked as I approached

"I'm good thanks, how's you?"

"Yer not too bad, you look lovely as always"

"thanks" I smiled at him before turning to esme " um I'm not feeling to good so I'm going to so lay down for a bit, I will be back later to help clean up"

"Don't worry about helping darling, you go and sleep and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok are you sure "

"Yes, have a good night's sleep"

"Ok thanks, night"

I said my good byes to a few people before I exited the front down to head to my place.

My little house was a two bedroom, a small kitchen but I nice size bathroom and a small study which held all my book and memories of my mum and dad.

As I nudged my front door to close I took off my show and started to undo my dress until I didn't hear it close, I turned round to see Edward standing in my door way looking at me, his eyes were slowly looking down my body till they came back up to my lips

"What do you want" I said before walking away from him to go into the living room

"Why do you keep walking away from me" he sounded hurt but this is cocky Edward Cullen we are talking about not some shy random guy

"cause I don't want to talk to you or even look at you, that's why" I turned round to look at him "so if you don't mind, fuck off" I pointed to the door, my heart was betting so fast I could hardly hear myself talk "and another thing keep out my way and I will do the same for you, then that way we are both happy"

"Ok will do but just so you know, I'm back for good so you can't keep avoiding me forever "

"What you mean back for good?"

"Mum didn't tell you" he started to laugh "I've moved back home and I'm starting work at county hospital Monday, so I'm afraid your suck with me" he had a big smog grin on his face before he turned round and headed back to the party.

I wanted to throw something but then I would have to clean it up and it wasn't worth the mess. If he thinks I'm going to be living here with him and her over the road he had another thing coming.

HELL NO.

I needed to plan something, maybe I would just use a little of my money to go traveling now or move to England and start uni there. Then I wouldn't have to see him every day and see that stupid hoe all over him.

That's sounded like a plan to me but first I needed to get esme and Carlisle agree to let me use some of my parents money, a. I had money saved up from working in the club but esme and Carlisle didn't know that so I would have to so I would have to lie about needing it. I can't touch the money till my twenty first birthday which wasn't for another two months, and I wasn't waiting that long.

After looking on line and getting prices of flights and hotel and getting info on the uni that I was hoping to apply for, all so I can show esme and Carlisle I was 100% what I wanted, I finally fell asleep about 10 pm .

7th July

Waking up early the next morning I felt shitty about what today was going to bring, I knew they wasn't going to be too pleased about my decision but I at least hope they will happy for me, I knew Alice would that it the hardest as she said she wanted to travel with me but I have to do this for myself.

After showering and getting dressed in my plan old jersey and jean in headed over to the main house for breakfast like I did every morning.

"Morning, how you feeling?" Carlisle asked as I entered the dining room, everyone was round the table either talking to each other or reading the morning new papers,

"Much better thanks, can I speak with you and esme in your office please" everyone including Edward

"Yes of course" he said as he got up off his chair and headed to his office with me and esme following him.

We was all sitting in the office with Carlisle behind his desk and esme next to me holding my hand

"Ok so what can we do you for Bella" Carlisle said looking at me with a bit of confusion on his face

I couldn't look at them "well I'm leaving forks" as I spoke I heard esme grasp and held my hand tighter

"Why, is this to do with Edward? are you not happy here?" Carlisle asks, but I can't help but get a bit angry, why is everything about fucking Edward

" no its nothing to do with him" my voice a bit sharper than I wanted to be "I've been thinking of this for a while and I feel it's the right time to do it, I wanted to travel for a couple months before starting uni" I felt esme relax a little next to me and signed

"You don't have to leave if you want a holiday before uni that's fine, then you can come back before uni starts" she says seeming relieved

"Esme I'm going uni in the UK"I felt esme shaking next to me as I looked up I couldn't hold back my own tears as I looked up to see esme crying

"ok if this is what you want then we are 100% behind you as long as you promise to keep in touch and come home at holiday" Carlisle voice was a little deep for him

"Thank you for everything" I got up off my chair and pulled esme up to hug her. I released her and turned to Carlisle "I wanted to use some of my parent's money for tuition and for when I travel"

"Yes of course, just let me know when you need it and we will go and get it for you" he said before stepping round the desk to hug esme "you go and get some breakfast Bella, we will just be a minute"

"Ok I will wait to tell the others till later tonight" with that I walked out the room to join the other,

Who were all waiting for us three to return, I could feel all their eyes following every move I made but I ignored them and picked up some toast, buttered it without saying a word to anyone and walked out to the home gym.

I texted Rosalie to ask her to meet me for lunch as I wanted to tell her ASAP, she agreed to meet at our local sandwich.

So now I'm sitting on an outside table wait for Rosalie and baby Seth to meet me

20 minutes later she finally arrives looking a little hot and bothered

"I'm so sorry, this little monkey decided to throw all his breakfast everywhere while I was getting dress"

I picked up Seth and laugh at him giving me a cheeky grin, he was so cute.

"That's ok; I've got something to tell you "in looked up from Seth to rose

"Ok, have you met someone? Who is he? Is he cute? Omg have you finally lost your V plate?" I couldn't help but laugh as she sounded like my mother Renee, when she used to talk with her girlfriends over the phone.

"No nothing like that, I'm leaving forks"

"YOU WHAT" she shouted a little loud as everyone turned round to see what the fuss was,

"I'm leaving forks"

"Yer I heard that but where are you going"

"I'm going to travel for a couple of months then I'm going uni in the UK" rose just sat there staring at me with her mouth opening and shutting

"I'll come with you "she blurted out

Now it was my turn to shout "YOU WHAT"

"yer me and Seth will come with you, I'll always wanted to travel and seth is young enough for change, when you go uni I will do part time work and study at night if you can help a little with him if not I will hire a nanny for him." she took a deep breath "I have some money put a side so money won't be a problem, me and Seth have no-one keeping us here, so why not, that's if you would have us tagging along"

"Of course I would love you two to come" i smiled at rose and he took Seth off my lap "you hear that baby we are moving" she blow a raspberry on his cheeky and tickled his side while he laughed and wiggled trying to climb back over to me, I just sat there smiling at them, hoping one day I would have my own bundle of joy to love and cherish just like Rosalie has.

But for now I was looking forward to the new journey me, Rosalie and seth was planning to be taking.


	3. Chapter 3

**stephenie meyer owns everything twilight im just having a little fun with bella, edward and the other guys.**

**hi to all i hope your enjoying this fanfic,**

**i have a pretty good idea how i want this story to go but if you have suggestions on what you would or wouldn't like to see just let me know.**

**anyway new chapter up hope you enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILY UPSET<strong>

After meet Rosalie and Seth for lunch, we planned to work till end of the month to get extra money; also Rosalie would leave her flat this week and stay with me till we leave for Europe.

When I returned home there was a note on my front door.

_Bella_

_Dinner will be ready for 6pm_

_Love esme x_

I wasn't looking forward to tonight but it was better to get it over with, I was going to have my meal and say my bit then leave them to talk among there self's.

At 5.55pm I entered the dining room to see everyone sitting waiting for me,

"Bella, where have you been all day, I've been calling and looking for?" Alice called pointing for me to sit next to her, Emmett started filling his plate up with mash potatoes and chicken, esme and Carlisle were both looking at each other esme eyes were still red and puffy, she must still have been crying. I felt guilty as I hate seeing her upset. I could feel Edward watching every move I made as I leant over to fill my own plate with food.

"I'm sorry Alice I left my phone at home, i was out a meeting a friend" I said looking up to everyone to saw Edward starring up at me

"Where you go" Alice asked

"Just Sam's sandwich bar"

"They are good sandwiches" Emmett shouts out with a mouth full of food

"Yer they are" I reply laughing at him

"Who's your friend Bella "Edwards asks me while looking down at his plate

"None of your business EDWARD" I replied

"You two don't start" Carlisle raised his voice; with that everyone sat in silence till we all finished dinner and headed into the family room. We was all sitting down and chatting among our self when Carlisle spoke up

"Bella I think you should tell everyone know"

I swallowed as everyone stopped talking and everyone turns to face me

"What's going on "Alice voice all panicked looking at me then to Carlisle

"Bella" Emmett calls me but I just look down to my lap

"Um I'm leaving" I whispered

"What did you say, I didn't hear you "Emmett asked

"I'm leaving forks"

"What, why?" Alice jumped up from her chair

"Alice sit down" esme asked nicely

"Sorry mother, well belle?"

"I start uni in a couple months so before all stress and lack of sleep starts I'm going to travel around Europe till then"

"Ok but you don't need to leave forks to travel unless…" i looked up at Alice then she continued "unless you're not coming back"

"No I'm not coming back to forks, I'm moving to the UK" with that everyone stop eating apart from Tanya, who had a big grin on her face. I looked round the table to see Emmett smiling,

"Good on you, I knew you applied but I didn't think you would have the guts to go"

"Yer I'm going and I can't wait" Alice just sat staring at me, tears welling up in her eye

"You promised you would wait, you promised you would take me with you" she was full on crying. I pulled her into my arms so I could comfort her,

"I know I did but I need to do this, Cambridge offer a great program, I can't and I won't turn it down sorry but I'm going. Plz understand" I was trying to hold back the tears but holding Alice while she was in this state was heart breaking and what made it even worse was I caused it. I knew i should stay and stop running from Edward, as he was the main reason for leaving but I haven't been heartbroken for so long now I just need to move on, and I wouldn't be able to do it here.

As I looked up I saw Edward get up off his chair and walk out the room, Emmett went to get up but Carlisle stop him.

Everyone was very quiet for a long while, me and Alice where still hugging each other whispering to each other, I promised to email daily and ring twice a week, I also promised to buy her a designer outfit from Paris and Milan, which she cheered up a bit.

Slowly everyone started to talk among ourselves till Edward stormed back in the room and grabbed me from my seat and pulled me out the room into hallway where he released my arm, but stood right in my face

"What is your fucking problem" shouting at him, as he was just inches from me,

"I should be asking you the same question?" he shouted at me back

"What? You was the one who just dragged me out the fucking room like a fucking caveman, and you have the nerve to ask me what my problem is"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes "sorry I didn't mean to be so rough, why you are doing this?"

I didn't reply, I just watched him as he opened his eye just staring at me, his arms by his side with his fist clenched tight, I couldn't understand why he was acting like this, I thought he would be the only one pleased about me leaving.

"Bella" his voice was softening

"What" I looked down to our feet

"Why are you leaving" he tried lifting my chin but I pull my face away from his touch, as when he touched me I felt my skin burning from his touch,

"I told you all why"

"I don't believe you"

"Well that's your problem" I turned to walk away but he grabbed me again but this till not so tight

"Bella plz" I looked up to him and his eyes where boring into mine, I couldn't look away. I could feel my breathing getting heavier and quicker as he stepped closer to me lifting his hand to cup my face

"I can't…. I can't" stuttering as he was moving closer to me, i could feel my breathing even faster as he was only an inch away from my face, he breaks eye contact to look down to my lips which I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"You can't what Bella" I felt my knees starting to buck from under me of the closeness of him, was he going to kiss me? Was I going to let him? Am I fucking dreaming?

Before I could answer Edward or my own questions, someone coughed behind me, which made me turn round quick.

Emmett was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed and grinning from ear to ear

"Well well"

"Shut up Emmett" Edward growled

"Bella you ok" Emmett asked as I stepped away from Edward with shaky legs who was still staring at me

"Of course she is ok, just go away Emmett" Edward said while looking up to Emmett

"I didn't ask you, I asked Bella" Emmett stepping closer to me

"Yer I'm fine, but can you tell the other I've gone to bed plz" I turned away from Edward and walked off, only to hear Emmett asking Edward " what's your problem" and before I got to the front door I heard Edward shout at Emmett "SHE IS MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS"

I know we haven't had loving relationship but what did I ever do to him for him to treat me this way. He went from ignoring me to grabbing and shouting at me, and then he was nearly kissing me.

With that I left the Cullen and headed to home to get some rest before I started work.

* * *

><p><strong>so what you all think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is following LIFE AS ISABELLA SWAN, I'm enjoying writing this story and its only just begun.**

**So anyway this is just a short chapter as the next one I'm hoping to be writing longer as it will be Bella at the club.**

The chill out before the fun

After I got back to my place I was so wound up I had to texts rose to tell her what happened tonight, I've told rose all about the Cullen and told her about love, hate relationship with Edward. She doesn't understand why I just don't tell him how I feel about him and also think he might have a soft spot for me but that is just stupid. If he did why he was nasty to me for so long, if you liked someone why ignore them and pretend they didn't exist for so long.

Rose thinks it's a boy thing, that they be mean to keep them keen, which is fucking stupid.

So for me to be able to chill out before work I needed to let some stream out.

To: rose

Hi babe told the family . Have you given your notice to your landlord? What about work?

Bella

To: Bella

Hi chick no not yet but won't c him till tomorrow, only need 2 wk. for work so will leave it 4 now. How did they take?

Rose

To: rose

Not too good but not much they can say, Edward was an arse but I'm not going into it,

Bella

To: Bella

What's he done this time?

Rose

To: rose

Well he was ignoring me at first then he walk off when I was telling the others about me leaving, then when we was all siting down he burst through the door and grabbed me taking me out the room and started shout at me, about why I was leaving and that he didn't believe my reason for going.

Bella

I waited for rose to texts back but I didn't get a reply straight away so I put my phone down to run a bath. As I just got undressed and about to put my foot in the water my phone went off

Rose was calling

"Hello "

"Hi chick you ok?"

"Yer just pissed off about Edward, he such a fucking prick"

She started laughing at me

"What's so funny bitch"

"I don't understand why you two just don't just fuck each other brain out already"

"Don't be fucking ridicules; even if he was the last man standing I wouldn't fuck him"

She laughed again "you sure about that? I recall you staying you wanted to fuck his brain out till Tim buck too"

I'm never going to live that down,

"Rose I was very drunk that night and would have said I would fuck Jacob till Tim buck too" laughing at the memory of that night

"But you didn't say Jacob, you said Edward. You could of fucked Jacob that night but you turned him down" my blood ran cold just think of doing anything with Jacob

"rose three reason why I would never kiss, fuck, or even date Jacob are,1 he's my boss,2 he is a slime ball who has fucked most the girls who come through NEW MOONS door, and 3rdly he isn't my type"

"So what is your type again?"

"You know my type rose"

"Yer I know but just remind me again"

"Well he would have to be tall, muscular but not too big, I love green eyes not fussed on the hair but I would prefer not too dark, he would have to be caring and loving, also knows how to have a good time but mainly he would have to be madly and deeply in love with me and only me. I don't want no player" as I'm talking rose is still lightly laughing down the phone as I'm talking

"So you don't ask for much then"

"Too right" I join laugh with her now

"Bella can I be honest with you"

"Yer of course you can" I knew what was coming I fall into her trap every time we discuss my love life,

"Well don't bit my head off as I know you are very touchy when I say this but I'm saying it anyway. You are such a wonderful and stunning girl who could have any guy you wanted, I've seen hot guys trying to chat you up and give you there number but you never call them. Even if you don't admit it you compare every guy to Edward"

"Yer I know but I don't mean to "

" I know you don't but you need to get over this thing you have with him, you either have to tell him how you feel or stop it altogether" as rose is talking I feel my throat starting to close up and my eyes starting to blurry

"I know but it's so hard"

"I know but it's got to be done sooner than later as I need to know if I am differently leaving my flat, as I know you leaving was mainly to do with Edward wasn't it " rose knew me too well, even if I dint say my main reason for leaving, she would always knew without me saying a word.

"Yes it was but only because he is moving back with that stupid bitch Tanya but i never lied about wanting to travel or going uni in England, I just couldn't decide if it was the right thing to do but with him back I feels like it's the best thing to do"

"Well I'm 100% behind what you decide to do but either way; we are still going traveling ok I will just find somewhere else to live"

"Of course we are still traveling and if we do come back here you will live with me"

"Don't be silly, anyway i better get go as I need to shower and get ready for work, I shall see you there Heidi"

"Ok see you soon"

After putting the phone down, I head back to the bath but after talking to rose the water was Luke warm, so I just showered and washed hair.

Applying Foundation, blusher, light and dark blue eye shadow (for smoked effect); with black eye liner and mascara, my face was done.

All I needed to do was my hair and put the outfit in my bag. Every night worked I liked to mix my look up, bra and thong to corset and French nickers and some time I would dress to a theme like naughty girl, or sectary and what drives the men wild is the nun. I think it's to do with the thought of the girl being a virgin and also the white panties that they see when I'm bending down to shake my arse in their faces (well not actually in their faces but you know what I mean), but for tonight I'm going to be wearing my navy lace bra and thong with my very revealing nurse outfit. I haven't worn this outfit before as I only got it last week but tonight I just want to forget everything that happened today and just enjoy myself doing something I love doing.

With my hair in a lose bun with just a clip holding it together, I'm on my way to NEW MOON.

**So what do you think is going to happen, should I have Emmett and Edward show up or should it just be one of the guys show up alone?**

**An poll is up waiting for you decide x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I thought I give it a shot at doing a Edwards point of view, just so you can get an inside look of his feelings toward Bella**

* * *

><p>Being 24yr old man, newly passed doctor, with a hot girl on his arm, you would think I would be the happiest guy a live right but NO.<p>

My age isn't the problem, I love my job and that's the only thing keeping me from losing my head.

But the thing that pisses me off is I can't get the girl of my dreams, ISABELLA SWAN.

Like I said I have a hot girl on my arm but Tanya is nothing like Isabella,

Bella is stunning, with long brown hair and big brown eye, she didn't have big tits but they looked like a perfect size for my hands and her arse was to die for. Everyone would look at her to think geek, as she was always reading and doing after school club, yer she was smart but she was witty, she took a lot of stick in school from the way she dressed but she didn't care, but when me and Emmett would laugh and tease her, but she wouldn't take no crap from us, which only made us laugh.

She never wants to be centre of attention like most girls, but on the odd occasions she was, she would blush from her neck up. It made her even more stunning.

She was just perfect and she didn't even know it.

Tanya is tall, good looking, big tits and an arse to die but thick as shit, you would think being with if you had been on and off with a guy for a years and a half you would be fucking each other's brains out but NO. I have never fucked or made love to Tanya, to be perfectly honest I haven't done the deeds with any girl. That might be hard to believe but it's true. Yer I've done stuff with girls and they have done stuff to me but when it came down to fucking, i just couldn't do it, as I always wanted Bella to be my first and my last.

Girls at school would always try to get in my pant, and I would let them suck me off, and nothing more. I would of thought that would have pissed them off but they just liked being linked with me, or being known for sucking EDWARD CULLEN cock.

So as I was saying I haven't fucked Tanya, and she would never fuck me, as Tanya prefers pussy to cock. When I meet first meet Tanya she was new at uni having moved from LA.

Every guy wanted a piece of her but I couldn't have given a shit as I just wanted to finish uni to go home to my family and Bella. So anyway most of the guys tried at pulling her but no-one had any luck. They wouldn't shut up about her. So I just asked her out and she said yes, that shut the fuckers up.

So we dated for a couple weeks but it wasn't working for me, so I told her straight out, why I asked her out but also why I didn't want it to go any further with her, which she was more than fine bout. I even told her about Bella, which apart from Emmett I haven't told anyone about my feeling for her. Me and Tanya became close friends, we decided to keep acting out we was dating to keep the guys off our backs, just to make uni easier but also so Tanya secret didn't get out.

Tanya's family is very well known all over the US, her father Marcus knew she was a lesbian but he didn't want this getting out to all their friends and other family members, for reason I don't know. Well Marcus and Tanya don't have the best father and daughter relationship so I said I helped her get him off her back.

I offered to pretend to be her boyfriend, that way I wouldn't have girls coming up to me asking me out and her father would think she was back to liking girls, win win.

So a year and half later we are still pretending, Tanya is going to help me get my Bella.

I say my Bella but she has never actually been my Bella.

When we were younger she was the prettiest little thing I had ever seen, with her big brown eyes, her brown hair, even her clumsiness was cute as she would always seem to fall in my direction.

I was 4 she was born, my mother said I never wanted to leave her side, saying I would sit and hold her every time I had the chance. I've grow up watching Bella bosom into the beautiful women she is today.

When I was 16, I was going crazy with hormones and I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I felt a sick fucker wanting to wank over a 12 year old Bella, no other girls did it for me but I did resisted. Up until 12yr old, she was flat chested and acted more like a boy than a girl.

she was always beautiful to me but when she was coming up to 13 I started to notice chances in her body, her boobs where starting to grow and her arse started to fill out too, I tried so hard to keep resisting from wanking in the shower over her but she made it so hard, wearing little skirts and vest tops that when she bent over I could look straight down into it and see the shape of her tits. I just wanted to run my hand and tongue over them.

Well anyway I knew I had to keep away from her, as she was just a little girl and I was 16 year old boy who should have been going out having fun with girls my own age.

I was happy hanging out with Bella, until my so called mates from school started committing and making fun of mine and Bella relationship. I didn't care at first but then more and more people were commenting it about it, it pissed me off big time.

So one Sunday afternoon I decided I was going push her away by bringing girls my age home with me, also I was going to turn her down when she asked if I wanted to see a movie or go to our special meadow.

After a while she did stop asking, I felt like the biggest dick around but it was for her own good.

It was the biggest mistake of my life.

As I lost my heart and soul the day I push Isabella away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present day<strong>

I was so nervous coming home to forks as I was going to see Bella for the first time in 2 years; I bet she was even more beautiful as when I left.

I wanted to make thing right, I was going to tell Bella how I felt, and I just hoped she would give me the chance.

I was so right, she was even stunning than I could of pictured. She was wearing a tight fitting blue dress with her hair down, she took my breath away.

After she left the bbq I followed her to tell her I was here to stay, she didn't look to happy but I would work my hardest to make it up to her.

I didn't get much sleep that night, I thought I would come back to just tell her how I felt but by the looks of it she was going to make it hard for me. I was disappointed as Emmett always told me he thought Bella like me more than she was letting on but the way she looked at me or even the way she spoke to me I would disagree with him but he said to just keep trying.

So that's what I planned to do, but then the next day she turns round to tell us all she fucking leaving.

She says she leaving to travel and for uni, but she's lying. She won't look at anyone in the eye and blushing but I main know she lying as I know Bella too well.

By the look on Emmett face, he does too.

I needed to clear my head so after dinner I went for a walk to our small meadow.

I haven't been there since I was 16. It looked just the same as it did back then, purple, yellow, white wild flowers. I could still hear the bubbling sound from the close by stream.

I loved it here but then I stopped coming as it wasn't the same without Bella.

For most people you had two choices, either let her go or fight to get her to stay.

But for me there was only one.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you all think of epov? Would you want to see another one or would you prefer me just to do Bella? <strong>

**Up next will be the club x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5 new moon fun part 1**

**Enjoy x**

After I arrived at work I only had 15minutes till I was due to start interacting with room full of guy and the looks of it we have an hen party into night as well.

New moon had many private booths for a lap dances or if you wanted something more private, there are back room but when you go there you have a bouncer with you at all time, there is also a couple stages for the pole dancers. The walls were a deep blue with ceiling lights scattered above the seating areas.

There are black and white picture of us girls in next to nothing outfit. We are all in different poses to which we work as. For example rose's on is of her on the pole wearing a black thong with a small lace corset, she is upside down doing the caterpillar. It's fucking hot as her head is turn up looking straight at the camera. As for mine I'm wearing black see-through bra and thong. You can't see face on the nipples but you can see they are hard. I'm doing a flash dance pose, you know the one when she sitting on the chair with her back arched, with water dropping on her, well that's me and I think it looks pretty hot.

Rose was already working the poll. She just finished doing swivel hips and then quickly moving into 'backwards showgirl to figurehead'. I could watch rose all night working the poll, as it was amazing what she could do, but I needed to get ready.

The couple of hours I was none stop doing private dances, so at 12.30 I went for a break before the busy hour started. Tonight I had made some serious money, more than I did last Friday night.

We had some rich guy called Marcus in. I was told he wanted me to keep him company for the night but due to my regulars I could only stay and dance for him from 3am till close at 4am. He did ask Jacob that he wanted extras from me but Jacob knows I don't do that shit no matter how much they are willing to pay.

At 1am I headed out to see who my next client was.

As I was walking though the bar I hear a loud laugh that I would recognise anywhere. I look around to see if it was who I thought I was and I freeze.

Emmett and Edward were both being seated by Jacob in a private booth that is less than 5 meters away from where I'm standing.

Fucking shit, I'm starting to panic and thinking of ways to get out of here as quickly as possible. Just as I'm about to turn and run Jacob fucking calls me over.

"Heidi"

Fuck fuck fuck

As I approach them I both Emmett and Edward eyeing me up and down.

"Fuck me, now I know why you wanted to be a doctor "Emmett say loudly to Edward over the music, Edward is still looking me over

Edward laughed at Emmett, who had his mouth wide up looking at me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

I didn't know if they knew it was me but I was going to just going to play my role and if they figure me out then, there isn't much I can do about it.

"Hi guys, you like what you see?" I ask looking over at Edward

"Very much so" Edward said as I turn and looked at Emmett who was now standing up looking over my shoulder, with his eye wide open and I'm sure he was drawling. As I turned round I saw rose heading up to do her pole routine, she had changed her outfit to a leopard bikini with red lace.

I knew Emmett had a thing for blonds,

"Edward that's Bella's mate" Emmett hissed out, shit fuck I totally forgot that Emmett had meet rose months ago when we was out for lunch and Emmett just happened to have a lunch date. They hit it off really fast but when his date turned up they both said goodbye to each other and nothing else was said.

"What you on about" Edward stood up and looked in the direction of rose

"How do you know that?" Edward asked

"I ran into Bella and her when I waiting for a date…" he broke off talking to look around the club "Bella said she worked with her"

Fuck shitting fuck, I turned back to the guys they were both looking round the club

"You ok guys?" I asked them

"Yer but does a girl called Isabella swan work here or maybe you might know here as Bella"

Edward asked looking down at me, I was breathing a little quicker but quickly swallowed before answering

"No sorry"

"Edward, Bella would never work in a place like this, she would step one foot in the door, blush red then run out" Emmett said laughing to his self, Edward joined in.

They both sat down ordered some drinks, as I was at the bar waiting for their drink order, I looked over to private booth they were sitting at. I noticed Edward was on his own. I looked around and spotted Emmett standing by the stage watching rose spinning and sliding down the pole.

Drinks where done so I headed back over to Edward

"There you go" I handed his drink

"Thanks, so Heidi was it?" he asked

"Yep and what would be your name?" I asked him hesitating to sit down or not

"Edward" as he sat there looking at his drink

"Nice to meet you Edward, so do you go to many strip clubs" I asked

"Yer I've been to a few but this one is looking the best so far but I haven't made up my mind yet"

"Really is that so, well what would so what would make up your mind" I looked up to him and he was staring straight at me, he lent forward so his mouth was right next to my ear lap dances

"You would have to dance for me" as he spoke I shivered, he let out a little laugh as he lent away to have a bit of his drink.

"Well I think that can be arranged" my voice was a little shaky and my face felt on fire

Edward went up to Jacob to pay, so I went to change my outfit. I was going to leave the nurse outfit on but I had danced with other men in this dress tonight, i changed into a black bra and thong with black garter belt with stocking, I took a little longer getting ready so I would have to wait for him in the private room on my own.

Yer I forgot to mention he wanted the private room as he didn't want others to watch.

I walked down to the room, just as I'm about to grab the door handle I hear Jacob calls me

"Heidi"

I turned round to him "yer what up"

"Edward is a buddy of mine so make sure you show him a good time, also I've said he can hold your waist but nothing more. Is that ok? It will be just this once I will never ask you again" Jacob knew I didn't let men touch me at all and normally I would be pissed but as it Edward I'm willing to let this me slide

"Fine but just this once" I said turning round to enter the room.

**So what do you guys think so far? Am I on the right track or was it a let-down?**

**Let me know x**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I have said before Stephanie Meyer own everything related to twilight, I just own this story**

**Sorry you have had to wait longer than before but internet is playing up**

**Anyway here is part 2 **

**ENJOY **

As I opened the door the first thing I notice was Edward leaning back on the leather couch, staring up at the ceiling. He looked up as I closed the door behind me.

his eye widen and his mouth fell open but quickly shut it as I approached him, his eyes where no longer green they were black and full of lust. I have never seen him look so sexy; my insides start to light on fire.

"You like?" I asked him in my best sexy voice

"Fuck me yes, very much so" his voice was husky which only mad me rub my legs together as I could feel myself getting wet

"Good, so what music does you?" I asked as I walked over to the I-pod which was connected in to the wall speaker. We don't normally ask them what music the wanted but I wanted to please him so much I wanted offer him everything to pleas him

"I'm not fussed you choose"

I went to one of my play list which had Justin Timberlake, Ciara, Nero and loads more artists but tonight I wanted to start Rihanna – skin.

Just before the music played I pull a black table chair into the middle of the room and bent over in front of him,

I heard him gasps,

"You ok" I asked with a cheeky grin looking over my shoulder as I was still bent over,

"Yer" he was looking right at my arse as he was adjusting his pants.

Hell yer, this was going to be good

I pressed play and sat on the chair so I was facing him, the music started.

_The mood is set (uh uh)_

_You already know what's next (uh huh uh)_

_TV on blast _

_Turn it down _

_Turn it down_

_Don't want to clash _

_When my body screaming out (noooo)_

_I know you're hearing it (ohhhh)_

Singing along softly as I slowly started moving my hip and running my hand from my knee slowly heading up my inner thighs, pausing just before reaching my underwear.

_You got me moaning now_

_I got a secret i wanna show you, oh_

I skipped past my underwear and started slowly up my stomach, keep my eyes locked on his face. His eyes where following my hand as they slowly reached my breast, my back was arched to push my breast out more

_No teasing _

_Your waited long enough_

As I skimmed pass my nipple his licked his lips, just looking at him licking his lips made my nipple harden, I let out a soft moan as I pinch them. Edward was starting to fidget in his seat and kept adjusting his self. I could see he was hard and it looked big, I just wanted to get it out and stoke it. I wanted more than just stoking it, I want it in my mouth while my mouth was slowly sucking it up and down till he cummed in my mouth.

_Go deep imma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it_

_Don't hold back_

_You know I like i rough_

_You know I'm feeling ya (huh)_

With the music still playing and my hips slowly moving to the beat. I was getting wet every second that went by, i had never been this so turned on him my life, yer I've played with myself but doing it in front of Edward was the biggest turn on ever.

I got up off the chair and walk over to him. As I approached him, he leant back waiting for me to straddle but instead I pulled him up and led him to the wall, I pushed him so his back was pressed against it and I turned round pressing my arse into his groin.

I heard him moan and his breathing was heavy and fast. My back was pressed into my chest and my head fell back just below his should moving my hip in a circular motion. I lifted my arms up and placed them behind his head, gripping into his hair. His nose was skimming up and my neck and a couple time I felt his tongue cross my skin below my ear, his hands were gripping onto my hips but I wanted them all over my, he was lightly grinding and thrusting his hips into my arse we were moving together, his cock was rock hard and it felt massive.

Fuck me I wanted him bad

"Oh fuck "I heard him say I pushed my arse harder into him, which only made him moan and thrust harder making me moan louder. I didn't take much notice to the music but I did notice tiesto feat nelly Furtado – who wants to be alone was now playing, it was a faster tune and it wasn't a sexy slow dance song but it didn't matter as me and Edward were moving to each other moaning and gridding with each other, our breathing was fast and my heart felt like it was about to explode.

His hand were still on my hips but I pulled them up onto my breast, he hesitated at first but I press his hand harder on them then he slowly squished my nipple, I felt on fire and about to burst any second. I stopped moving and turned round to face him, we both looking at each other, His eyes wear burning with desire and I could only image my were just as bad, he was looking at my lips. I slowly licked my lips. I wanted so badly to kiss him but knew if I did I wouldn't stop.

The music had stopped which only meant time was up but I didn't care as Edward mouth was slowly leaning toward mine, I knew this was very wrong and I should be doing this but I didn't care, as less than a month from now I wasn't going to in fork and I would never see Edward again, so why its handed to me on a plate I'm going to take it.

I eyes started to close as he was just an inch from my lip.

I was finally going to kiss Edward fucking Cullen, NO ONE FUCKING PINCH ME CAUSE IF THIS IS A DREAM IM NOT FUCKING WAKING UP, SO BACK OF BITCHES.

I could taste his breath in my mouth, mints and his vodka orange he had earlier in the bar. I felt his lips gently press against mine, but just as i went to kiss him back there was a bang on the door and someone came flying through the door.

I turned round to see Jacob

"What the fuck Cullen, I told you not allowed to fucking touch and as for you HEIDI get back out the front NOW"

I stepped away from Edward and held for the door, as I passed Jacob he grabbed my arm

"I will speak to you later"

"Ok sorry" I said then headed back into the club

The rest of night passed really fast and I didn't see Edward again. My last hour of work Marcus had me getting him his drinks, dancing for him and his group but right near the end he offered me double if I sucked him off out the back, I declined and finished up.

Jacob sat me down after most the girls went home, asking me what the fuck did I think I was doing and why did I let Edward touch me when I always say no to everyone else. I told him I just got carried away and that I knew Edward, I also told him I've had a crush on Edward for years.

Jacob didn't like that one bit but there isn't much he can say, so got my stuff together to drive home.

I got home about 5.30, I was very tired and just wanted to get in bed but as I drove up the drive I saw Edward sitting on my door step. Luck enough I had washed my make up off and was now wearing jeans and black shirt. I got out my car and headed to my door it was time to bitchy Bella

"Why you up so late" I asked him as I reached in my bag for my keys, I my bag was full of my outfit I had worn tonight

"Me and Emmett went out" he wouldn't look me in the eyes like he would normally do and to be honest he looked guilty of something

"Ok but why are you sitting on my door step" I asked looking down into my bag as I still couldn't find them

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, um what you looking for"

"My keys, so what do you wanna talk about" i pushed my clothes to the side and found my keys were caught up in my black thong, SHIT SHIT SHIT. I tried to UN tangle them without pulling them out my bag but no such luck, as I pulled hard on the thong my key went flying with the underwear still attached to them.

"Fuck" I whispered, I looked round to see if I could see them but they must have landed in the brush beside Edward.

Edward was looking down at the floor, so he can't have seen what just happened, thank god

"So now you know everything" he asked looking up at me

I was confused he just said he wanted to talk to me then went on to say I now know everything

"Now I everything about what?" I asked Edward as he stood up

"Did you not hear a word I just told you?" he was raising his voice not at me now and I had no clue why

"You said you wanted to talk then you turned round and said now I knew everything, I don't know what you're talking about?" i hissed at him his face dropped, he looked upset.

I walk over to the bush to look for me key, I bent down to look and right at the back way thong and keys huddled together. Edward still hadn't reply so I stood up and he was no longer there.

That was weird but I wasn't going to stand out in the cold at 5.45 in the morning waiting for him to come back.

So I went to bed dreaming of what could have happened if Jacob didn't interrupt me and Edward earlier tonight.

One of the best night sleep ever.

**So what you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi **

**so its epov time **

**hope you like x**

* * *

><p>I can't believe how tonight turned out, I get major turned on by a stripper which never happens to me. I find it hot but dame that girl had me so hard I had to have a cold shower when I got home. When me and Emmett first arrived at the club I was really in the mood as I need to speak with Bella but Emmett wanted to go out, I didn't want to go but I knew Bella had work so I agreed just so I could see her.<p>

We pulled up at twilight club which looked really busy, but Emmett saw a guy he knew right up the front of the cue, after 5 minutes of waiting we was finally in the club. Emmett took off to the nearest bar but I wanted to look around to see if I can find Bella. I went to all 5 bars and she was nowhere to be seen, I went back to find Emmett who was now standing at the bar with two girls all over him.

Always a lady man

"Emmett I can't find her" I shouted over the music

"Just leave her be Edward, she is working, she is most properly out the back"

"Yer well I'm going to ask someone"

"Edward don't, look will looking like a stalker if you start going round asking her, just leave it" I knew he was right but the thought of her in the same room and not being allowable to see her was killing me. I left him went to ever bar asking for her and the reply was the same "no sorry, I don't know any Bella" I said maybe they called her Isabella but still same reply "no sorry"

Why would she say she worked here if she didn't, Bella never lies so why would she lie about her job or maybe she didn't have a job, maybe she had a guy.

No this is Bella we are talk about, she might not have a guy but she is up to something and I'm going to find out what it is.

I found Emmett again but this time he had a different girl on his arm but he looked like he wanted saving

"Emmett I'm going to head out,"

"Ok give me a minute" he turn to the girl gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and got up from the sofa booth

As we got outside the club I headed to the taxi rank but Emmett pulled me back

"We are going in there my brother" I looked up to see what he was on about and it was our mate Jacobs strip club which was next door to the club

"I'm not in the mood"

"That's the point they get you in the mood" he elbowed me

"Emmett no I need to talk to Bella"

"She working Edward"

"No she's not, you said she worked here but no-one has ever heard of her"

"Well ….maybe It the club down the street" he pointed to his right

"Well lets go there then" I went to turn in the direction he pointed but he pulled me with him to new moon.

"No we are having a guy's night just you and me, you will leave Bella alone, you will see her tomorrow OK" he was holding tight on my arms, shaking me lightly "I haven't been here in years I normally go out of town but I'm in the mood for naked girls, and also I spoke to Jacob earlier said he has the best girl looking dancers so I said we would pop in and say hi"

"OK" I held my arms up so he would let go of me, I couldn't help but laugh at him he look like a 7 years old waking up to Christmas but instead he is a 22 year old man whore, who is about to perv over half naked girls, you would think he would be bored of strip clubs as he go weekly to the one in Seattle but no, he loves the fact you can look but can't touch.

The club had changed since I was here last. It was dark and very classy. Jacob stopped us straight away, he headed over as we was staring at a photo of a girl sitting on a chair sideways while pouring water over herself, even though you couldn't see her face or tit, you could tell her nipple were rock hard.

"Fuck me that's hot" Emmett said as we both stared at the picture with our mouths open

What I would do to suck and lick them till she screams my name

What the Fuck what am I saying

No I wouldn't do anything

Yer right

The only girl I want to scream my name is Bella and that final.

Jacob was sitting us into a private booth when he called over a girl called Heidi, I didn't take much notice at first but then when she came nearer I noticed it was the girl from the picture, she was fucking hot dressed up as a nurse.

Emmett couldn't take his eyes off her until he saw a blond girl working the poll, he said it was Bella mate and with that he was off like lightening, he not a picky guy but he loves the blonds.

There was something about this Heidi that reminded me of Bella, brown hair brown eyes but she had loads of make up on, when Bella didn't wear it and she didn't need to either. Heidi was easy to talk to, most stripper play a guy so they can get the money but with her she seem real, and looked like she was interested on what I was saying. I asked her if she knew I Bella or Isabella, she hesitated at first but said "no sorry"

I teased her about not sure if this was best strip club I had been to, she offered to help me decide. This ended up her offering to dance for me.

I was going sit out front while she danced but for some reason I wanted to be alone while she showed me her moves.

I paid Jacob and he didn't seem too pleased but he warned me I could hold her waist but nothing more. Even if she did do extra's I wouldn't go there, to me that's just wrong.

She had changed into black lace bra and thong which was sexy as hell but what topped it off was the garter belt, stockings and high black fuck me heels.

Music was on and sitting in front of me was this sexy woman playing with her nipple while gridding her arse into the chair, but all I wanted was Bella to be gridding me like this women was doing to the chair.

Lucky chair

I moaned a couple of time as she moved, I was always I picturing Bella was in front of me instead of this girl, after a little while of watching her on the chair she pulled me up and pressed me against the wall. This girl was killing me. She was facing away from me and pressing her arse into dick, which was fucking rock hard.

It felt so wrong doing this, knowing how I felt about Bella but it also felt too good to not enjoy.

As she was facing away from me, all I could see was her long brown hair and body, I closed my eyes picturing it was Bella in front of me now and with that thought I got even harder. I started to rock my hips into her arse, while my face was pressed into her neck. She smelt just like Bella did, which was even easier to picture her instead of this women. I felt bad as she was enjoying this, her breathing was heavy and fast and she was moaning as we moved together.

We was starting to speed up and now I was getting nearer to coming in my pants

"OH FUCK" I hissed out

Music had stopped and now I was holding her breast in my hand rubbing her nipples in between my thumb and index finger, she was a great pair of tit. Not too big and where no way small. Just a perfect size for my hand.

This woman was perfect in many ways but she wasn't my Bella.

She turned round and the look on her face was pure lust, she looked a lot like Bella it was a little scary but different at the same time but at this moment in time I wanted to carry on pretending it was Bella.

I wanted one kiss and nothing more, just one kiss.

Our lips connected but before either of us could deepen it Jacob come storming through the door, he told her to leave the room and they would talk later, I felt bad but my dick didn't.

When she left he started shouting at me, telling me I was way out of line. He said he had just started dating her and didn't need me coming in fucking it up for him.

I was surprise when he said that as she didn't seem the type to be with slime balls like Jacob and also I didn't think she would be dating someone while doing what she did tonight with me but who am I kidding, I didn't know the girl. She could be the biggest slut in town or an actress for all I knew.

I just wanted my little fantasy of me and Bella to be true but the thing with fantasy is, they never last.

After Jacob little outburst I left the club to head home. Once I had eaten, showered and relieved of my little problem I headed over to Bella's it was about 4.45am but she wasn't in.

So I waited, I know there was a chance she wasn't coming home but while I had the guts to put my heart and soul out for her to take, I wasn't going to back out.

I sat on her door step for about 45 minutes or so, when she pulled up in her car.

She was surprised to see me, or was she nervous, I don't know but all I know is it was now or never.

"Why you up so late" she asked me while looking through her bag

"Me and Emmett went out" I couldn't look at her, I felt guilty and a little sick, at the thought of tonight rubbing up some girl while picturing this beauty that was standing in front of me

"Ok but why are you sitting on my door step" she was still messing around with her bag

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, um what you looking for"

"My keys, so what do you wanna talk about"

"Well… I need you to know that I'm in love with you Bella. I always have been and always will be. When we was younger I always wanted and need you by my side, you was my partner in crime and I used to pretend we were together, like boyfriend and girlfriend. Up until I fucked it up by pushing you away but I'm done pushing you away Bella, I want you and not as just friends but if you only want friend ship then I'm fine with that but either way this time its forever" I took a deep breath, I felt relieved it was finally out in the open, yer I know I lied about" I'm fine" being friends but if she didn't want me then I would rather be mates then nothing at all.

I was too scared to look at her

I think I heard her She hiss "fuck"

"So now you know everything" I look up at her but she wasn't looking at me she was looking on the ground trying to find something

What the fuck

"Now I know everything about what?" I stood up off the step, I was a little pissed now as it just seem I put my heart on my sleeve for her to blow me off " Did you not hear a word I just told you?" I hissed at her trying to keep my voice down but she looked pissed

"You said you wanted to talk then you turned round and said now I knew everything, I don't know what you're talking about?" she was pissed, did I anger her that much, did she hate me that much? For her to just blow me off like what I said was nothing

I was a pissed but also felt sick to my stomach, I put my heart on my sleeve for her to lie to me, making out she didn't hear a word I said, I would of rather her be honest and say "no sorry Edward but I don't like you" or "sorry but we can never go back, you fucked it up years ago, now piss off and leave me alone" or" I can't stand to be in the same room as you let alone be with you"

I was never going to get my Bella.

I lost my heart

I lost my soul

I lost my Bella

As she bends down to pick something up, I walk away.

That night or should I say morning, was the best and worst drinking section ever.

Best because it numbed the pain But worst because the numbness didn't last for long.

* * *

><p><strong>so what you think?<strong>

**Do you feel for Edward or do you think he deserves it? As he's the one to fuck it up in the first place.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett's point of view time **

**I'm doing empov as I think he may know more about B/E life and feelings toward each other than they think.**

* * *

><p>Edward coming home is going to be interesting<p>

Edward bringing Tanya home is going to be very interesting

But mainly Edward is a dick.

He coming home and for what I know it's for good, I'm glad as I miss my brother but why the hell is he still pretending to date that Tanya.

I understand his reasons for pretending to date her, to concentrate at uni but he's finished now, I don't understand why he hasn't dropped her arse so he can get his girl.

I like Tanya as she helped Edward out but mainly I liked her for loving pussy nearly as much as me.

So this is what I know about Edward/ Bella situation:

Edward loves Bella

Bella loves Edward

Edward pushed her away years ago because he was too much of a chicken shit to stand up to his mates

Bella is a chicken shit for not kicking he arse

So now he's back and they are both still acting like chicken shits and I love it

Why? you may ask

Well they are both so stubborn, and blind to see what's right in front of their faces.

Neither one of them will man up and confront the other about what happened years ago and neither one of them will admit they are both madly in love with each other. So much drama and sexual tension between them it makes me want to jack off in the shower.

So that is why I love it, and no I don't jack off over my brother, that's just sick but I have been known to do it over Bella in the past. Just don't tell my Edward he would try to kick my arse.

I could easily sit them both down and make them talk it out but where the fun in that, so tonight I planned to set them both up. Ha ha I'm an arse but I love it

I planned to take Edward to twilight club, which I told Edward were Bella worked. I knew he wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier in the corridor, I think they nearly kissed but little old me interrupted. Woops, I have shitty timing.

Don't think I don't want them to get together because I do, but after years of hearing them both go on about "Bella this", "Edward that", it time for me to have a bit of fun at their expense

So yer he wanted to talk to Bella but she working, I knew once we got to the club the first thing he would do is search for Bella and he didn't let me down. I knew he would ask around till he found her but what he didn't know was she worked next door in the strip club.

Yer I know she works at new moon, I've known for a long time but I kept it to myself as if she wanted me to know she would have told me. I was worried at first but I got my buddy Paul to watch over her for me, he told me she was a dancer but she wasn't topless or doing any extras like some of the girls.

So I thought I would be prepared when we went in there but HELL NO, I didn't see her at first but I was too busy starring at a picture on the wall. It was Bella. It looked like she was wearing see-through underwear set pouring water over her. I knew she is a good looking girl, but I didn't know she had a killer body under all these baggy tops and trousers.

I would have thought Edward would have seen it was Bella but no he is too busy starring at her body to notice her face.

Perv

Scum bag Jacob sat us down in the booth, he asked if we had a girl in mind to serve us and I of coarse said Heidi. He called her over and what do you know it's Bella,

This is going to be fun.

Yer I knew she used the name Heidi in the club as she didn't want anyone knowing who she really was.

Well fuck me she was dressed as a nurse, she had make up on so she didn't look pain Jane Bella, she looked different with smoked eyes but mainly she was really fucking hot in this outfit. If Edward wasn't in love with her I would so hit on her.

She looked shocked when she saw us both but she kept her cool, I cannot believe Edward was flirting and eye fucking Bella and he didn't even know it.

I did notice Bella fuck hot MILF mate Rosalie, on the pole. She was the girl of my dreams, blond, blue eyes, long legs and great pair of tits and she worked that fucking poll. I just wished she was working me instead.

I left the love bird alone and headed over to rose, she noticed me straight away and smiled, as she kept moving up and down the poll she kept eye contact with me, I was getting hard and had to shift in my seat a couple of times.

She would smile at me every time my eyes would travel up and down her body, I wanted this girl.

The first time I meet rose she was with Bella, at a little café having lunch. I was meeting a girl named … I can't actually remember her name but anyway rose was there and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She had a little boy with her. I thought it was her little brother or maybe a nephew.

When I asked Bella later that day she said it was rose's son, I couldn't believe it, she had a killer body and she had a child. I wanted to ask her out but Bella asked me to leave her alone and also warned me if I touched her in anyway, she would kick my arse.

I wasn't scared of Bella but I could see rose meant a lot to Bella and I didn't want to mess that up for her, with my player way.

I liked rose, not just because she is hot but because she looks out for Bella. Paul has told me that rose keeps the bitches away from Bella also she keeps scum bags like Jacob away from her as well.

* * *

><p>After rose finished her set, she came over to see me<p>

"hi you, your Bella brother" she smile at me, she kept looking around as if she was looking for some, first I thought she was being rude but then I noticed her looking at Bella

"Yer that's me, your Rosalie" she looked back at me, she pulled me to the bar what was at the other end of the club and out of sight of Bella

"Yep that's me, so you here alone"

"Nope with my brother"

"Oh hell no" she went to walk away but I grabbed her hand lightly

"Wait I know its Bella over there but Edward hasn't a clue" I started laughing at her face, her eye widen and her mouth was an O

"what you on about? Bella doesn't work here" she tried to laugh me off

"I think she does, you know Heidi over there well that's Bella, rose I've known for a while, your bouncer Paul is a buddy of mine, he's been keeping an eye out for me"

"That's sweet but you can't let Bella know you know she work here, I know we are leaving in a month or so but she wants it hush hush, OK" she punched me in the arm and I just laugh at her attempt to hurt me

"OWW, what was that for" she slapped me round the head and it bloody hurt

"For laughing at my punch buddy" she was laughing now

She was stunning when she was smiling, I didn't want to look away from her.

I know Bella wouldn't agree but I couldn't help myself, I wanted this girl but not in the normal "fuck her and chuck her"

I wanted more

"Would you like to maybe go out sometime" I asked her, she stopped laugh and gave me a soft smile

"Yer I would like that" I couldn't help but give her a cheeky grin

Rose had to go back to work but I headed back to Edward but I couldn't find him, he must have headed home, so I did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>so what you think ?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi so bpov is back**

So it's been a month since Edward turned up at the club, after that night I gave my notice in so now I no longer work there, I loved my job but I couldn't face going back.

My plans have changed and I'm leaving in a few days' times now as it's only me leaving now.

Rose has decided she will come to Europe but will be coming back to forks when I start uni, I was sad about this but I understand when she says its mine dream and not hers, I think there may be more to it but I'm not pushing her to tell me. I will stay in contact with her as she is my bbf.

Alice has been bugging me to have a going away party, which I said no too but then she had to do her puppy face and I caved on the spot, so not fair.

Emmett has been dating some mystery girl, I didn't take much notice to him when he was talking about her but I nearly choked on my bagel when he said he hadn't slept with her after 3 weeks of dating. I was really happy for him; he is bringing her to the party.

Carlisle and esme as they took some time off from work so they could spend time with me before I left. Carlisle took me fishing at Charlie's favourite fish spot down at la push. It was a nice quiet spot that Charlie used to take me every weekend till he died. Every time I go there i get upset as I miss him loads.

Carlisle and esme have been so good to me, but Charlie was not just my dad he was my best friend.

Esme took me shopping for new outfit and swim wear for the beaches, she has also been teaching me to cook. It was fun till Tanya turned up to join us.

Tanya seem a nice girl but she is a weird girl, her and Edward relationship is weird. They spend a lot of time together but they if you didn't know they were together you would think they were just good friend and not girlfriend and boyfriend, I never see them kiss or cuddle, they don't even share a room together.

As for Edward well he has been really distance from me, i thought we was starting to get close again but after that night when he walked off, he has hasn't really been saying much to me. A couple of times I have caught him watching me but as soon as I go to speak to him he just turn away. I just don't know what I can do to make things better before I leave.

I've spoken to Emmett about it and he says give him time and that he has a lot on his mind but I gave him years of time and I only have a couple of days till I never see him again.

I know they all expect me to come home for Christmas and birthdays but I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend I'm fine when I'm not.

That's why when I leave the Cullen's there will no going back, it will kill me but a clean break and a new start is what's best for everyone. I will email them once I arrive in Europe to let them know I arrived ok but after that there won't be any more contact.

I've brought a new i-phone and I've also set up new back account that no-one knows about, I've also talked to my bank so once I'm 21 they would transfer my money into the new account.

I'm all set know I only have to do is pack and wait for the September 1st then I'm off.

**August 31****st**

Todays is party day and I'm not looking forward to it at all, as it's the end of my life with the Cullen, the last couple of nights I've been crying myself to sleep thinking of what my life will be like without them.

Empty, worthless, lonely were a few things that popped into my head but nothing are going to change my mind about leaving.

All I need to do finish my good bye letter then get dress to party.

I had my hair up loosely tried up into bun and wore a one-shoulder Valentino dress with a lace overlay bodice and a highly detailed embroidered skirt, paired off with Brian Atwood platform pumps, I felt sexy as hell and I was going to just forget about leaving and enjoy my family one last time, even Edward.

As I stepped into the Cullen hallway, the first thing I noticed was esme, she was welcoming my old school mates and people from around forks. She didn't notice me watching her. She looked stunning in a long deep blue dress. I was going to miss her so much. I knew I was hurting her by leaving but she had Edward back now so she doesn't really lose anything.

I saw Alice next as she had just joined esme, Alice said something to esme than looked up in my direction

"Bella you look stunning" Alice said as she left her mums side, heading my way

"What this old thing" I did a quick twirl

"That dress is so beautifully, I'm so jealous" I knew she would approve of this dress that way I had brought it, so she would have it after I left

"It's Valentino and guess what?"

"What"

"After tonight it's your"

"I can't take that" i smile at her as she was trying not to get excited about the dress but I could tell she wanted it

"Yes you can and you will," she smile and launched herself at me, giving me the biggest hug ever

"Thank you so much Bella"

I choked up as I was going to miss this little pixie

"You're welcome. I'm going to miss you so much" I said as I held her tighter to me

"Please don't go, stay" I was starting to well up but I managed to hold the tears in, I looked up to see esme watching us both with tears in her eyes

I pulled Alice back a little so I could see her face. Tears falling down her cheeks

"I have to go Alice but will you promise me something?" She nodded

"Promise me, you will look after your mum for me"

She nodded again

" stop crying ok, we are going to have a good night," I wiped under her eyes "go and wipe those tears away and we will go and get pissed" she gave me a weak smile, then headed to the bathroom still crying

Esme smiled and then walked off to follow Alice, I walked thought the rest of the house watching everyone smiling and dancing to the music that was being played loud in every room.

I was leaning in the doorway of the main living room when rose came up behind me tapping me on the shoulder,

"They don't know do they" she asked as I turned round to see her, she was wearing a red strapless dress that went down to her knee, with her hair down in lose curls, fucking stunning.

""Wow rose you look great" she ignored complement and repeated her question

"They don't know do they"

"Don't know what"

"That you're not coming back at all"

"No they don't"

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing"

"Yes it's for the best"

"It's the best for you or for them "

"Both"

"As long as you're sure"

"Yes I'm sure, so tonight I want to have fun. No more talk about it ok?"

"Ok"

"Let's dance"

"Hell yer but before we do I need to tell you something, so don't freak out ok

"Ok"

"I'm dating Emmett"

"YOU WHAT" I spat out as I just taking a swig of champagne

"Bella shh, look I meet him the night him and Edward was at the club and well since then we have been texting and gone out a couple of times. It's no big deal but I really like him, I've never felt like this with anyone. He treats me like a princess, always making sure I'm ok and picks me up from work. Please say you don't hate me" I wanted to be mad at her for keeping it from me but how could I when she looked so happy talking about him

"Wow rose, I'm happy for you I really am, Emmett wow"

"I know right"

"Do you trust him to be faithful while you are away" I asked her,

"Well I had my worries but he said he would wait and I trust him"

"Yer but he's the biggest player around, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I know but if I can't trust him now, when will I ever trust him. At least I will find out before we got to serious "

"True, so you wanna dance, and show them how it's done" I pointed to the two schools biggest sluts, Lauren and Jessica. They were trying be sexy by grinding on each other in the middle of the dance floor, while they were trying to get Emmett and his mate jasper attention but Emmett was too busy eye rose up to notice them hoes

"Hell yer" she grabbed my hand to head toward the dance floor

Alice joined us after she had freshened up her make-up, after that Tanya joined us. I wanted to hate her for having Edward but it wasn't her fault that he was in love with her and not me, she was a little off with me when she first arrived but the fast couple of weeks she has only been nice to me, so I laughed and danced around with her. She was a little touchy feely but who isn't when dancing.

2 hours later and a few glasses of champagne later, I was sitting in the garden getting some air from all the dancing, I was a little tipsy but having a good time.

I was miles away till someone clear there throat,

"You having a good time" before I even looked up I knew who it was, as soon as he said 'you' I knew it was him

Edward

I looked up to see him standing next to my chair, fuck me he looked hot in a black suit, I'm sure my jaw hit the ground

"Yer i 'am, you?"

"It's ok" I didn't know what to say to him, as he was just staring down at me.

I wanted to kiss him so bad but I needed to get away from him before I did

I stood up from my chair and I was inches away from him, I expected him to move back but he didn't,

"I should go back in before rose wonders where I am" I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist

"What you doing?" I turned to face him and froze as his face was inches away from mine

"Something I should have done years ago" then his lips were on mine.

**Let me know what you think? X**


	11. Chapter 11

**So a bit of loving time enjoy x**

* * *

><p><em>"What you doing?" I turned to face him and froze as his face was inches away from mine<em>

_"Something I should have done years ago" then his lips were on mine._

Edward fucking Cullen was fucking kissing me, not Tanya and not Heidi but me Bella sawn, at first I just stood there shocked but then I felt his tongue touch my bottle lips and then my lust for him took over.

I opened my mouth and kissed him back, when his tongue touched mine he moaned into my mouth, my hand went straight into his hair holding him closer to me, his hand started in my hair but now they were working down my back toward my arse. He tasted of mints and a hint of fags but I didn't care as I was finally kissing Edward after all the years of lusting and loving him. As we kept kissing he was walking me backward till my back hit a wall and then his hands were on my arse, our breathing are fast and I couldn't get enough of him. He must have felt the same as he ran his hands down my arse and under my thighs and pulled them up so they were resting on his hips, I groaned as he grinded his cock into the place I need friction, I moaned when he thrusting backward and forward, I broke the kiss as I needed to breath, my head fell backwards and he was kissing me down my neck, while his hand came up on to cup my breasts

"Oh fuck "I moaned as he was trying to tug down my dress at the top, while still thrusting into me.

He managed to get the right breast out and started to lick and suck the nipple, it was so wrong what we was doing but fuck me I want it, I wanted more, so I started to thrust my hips

"Holy fuck Edward" I said a low whisper

"Bella I want you so much" he started to thrust harder and faster, our breathing heavy. I could fill my walls starting to tighten, he let go of my breast and now his hand was up my dress, as soon as touched my clit I gasped,

"You are so wet" his mouth was back sucking my nipple and he fingers moved to my entrance, while his thumb rubbed my clit.

"Please Edward" I begged as he teasing me with his fingers, and then he pushed 2 finger in. I was thrusting my hips as he finger fucked me

"Oh…. fuck Edward faster" I was starting to shake

"That's it cum on me baby" he bit down on my nipple

"EDWARD" I shout as I cummed all down his fingers, it was the most intense orgasm of my life, I always pleasured myself thinking of him but nothing could of compare to that.

He kissed me as I came down from my high

"You are so beautiful "he whispered as he kissed me

As soon as my high was over, the guilt came. I wiggled my legs free so now they were on the floor, they were a little weak that Edward had to hold me up, grinning from ear to ear. He went to kiss me again but I pull away

"What's wrong?" his face was panicked `

"We shouldn't have done that" I pulled away from him and turn and ran into the house leaving him in the garden.

"What the fuck" I heard him shout as I closed the door behind me

When I entered my house Carlisle was I first person I saw, I must have looked flustered as he asked if I was feeling ok

"No I think I might call it a night"

"Ok dear, we will see you in the morning before you leave for the airport"

"Ok night "I gave him a big hug telling him thank you for everything and that I loved him loads. Then I went off to tell the others the same and that I would see them in the morning but truth was I was leaving two hours than they all expect so this was the last time they would see me.

I didn't go looking for Edward as he was who I was again running away from.

I entered my front room to see Edward sitting on my sofa with his hand in hair,

"How did you get in here" he looked up as I walked past him to go to my bedroom,

"Spare key" he said standing leaning against the door frame

"Why are you here Edward?" I sat down on my bed

"Because I feel this maybe the last time I will see you and before you leave me you should know I'm madly and deeply in love with you and that I want you to stay here with me" he came to kneel in front of me

"What the fuck are you on about, you've hated me from the age of I still have no idea why, so how can you dare come here telling me you have always loved me when I'm about to fucking leave" why did he have to say this shit now

"Bella that night when I saw you after the club, I said to you 'now you know everything' do you remember,

"Yes but..."

"I told you I loved you and I wanted to be with you, I have always loved you Bella, always. When we was younger i was a dickhead for treating you like shit, Instead of pushing you away I should have showed you how much you meant to me, I should of showed you that you were everything to me, you still are."

"Why now? Why tell me before about to leave?"

"I wanted to tell you after I left for uni but you was still so young and I was about to leave, so I left it. Then when I did come home you didn't talk to me, you wouldn't even look at me. I know I deserved it but it was pure hell seeing you every Christmas or birthday and not be able to enjoy it with you, so I stopped coming as I could see you didn't want me there. That night me and Emmett went to the strip club, there was this dancer called Heidi, she looked so much like you that I nearly ended up kissing her just so I could pretend it was you, but then I find out the next day it was you all along, I was pissed that you would play me like that, but I was more pissed off that I had you so close and I never got to kiss you" tears where running down my cheek

"I love you so much Bella and I will everything in my power to make it up to you for how I treated you, I'm so sorry, "he was now crying and I could see he meant every word he just said, instead of replying I leant toward him and kissed him.

The kiss deepened as we were both hungry for each other , he unzipped my dress and it fell to the floor along with my thong, as I stood naked i unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his arms. Followed by his trouser and boxer, he was stunning I wanted to caress ever each of him but there wasn't time for that and he knew it, I lay down on the bed and pulled him on top of me.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked looking down at me, I felt a lump in my throat knowing this was our goodbye

"Shh" I kissed him to wrapped my legs around his waist, he started rubber with my clit and pushing 2 finger in me while sucking my nipples, I quickly cummed making me ready for him

He looked down at me, silently asking I nodded and he place his cock at my entrance, slowly pushing into me. I felt my wall stretching to fit him in me. He came to a stop before taking one big push

"Ah" I hissed as he broke me in, he was fully in

"You ok? just relax and it would hurt"

"Yes, keep moving" i kissed him as he started thrusting in and out slowly, every thrust I wanted more

"faster" I moaned grabbing his arse

We were moving together kissing and meet each other with every thrust,

"Oh god" I called out as my walls started to tighten again

"Bella im not going to last"

"Edward I'm going to cum, harder" he started to pound into me

"EDWRAD" I'm cummed followed by Edward a second later

"Oh fuck BELLA" he pulled out of me and collapsed onto his back

We were both out of breath and sweating, he pulled me so my back was to his chest.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I replied falling asleep in his arms, I woke up about 3am, Edward was still fast asleep naked laying on his front with his head in his pillow.

I didn't want to wake him up as I was due to leave soon to meet rose. I slipped out of bed and showered, I eat breakfast.

I gave rose a quick texts to make sure she was getting ready and to make sure she didn't tell Emmett the flight detail, which she and Seth was already just waiting for me and that Emmett didn't have a clue so I had nothing to worry about.

I left my letters on the side and I took one more look at Edward a sleep, gave him a kiss on his cheek whispering " always" then I turned around crying while I walked away from the only man I would ever love.

* * *

><p><strong>Good?<strong>

**bad ?**

**let me know what you think x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to Edward pov now **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Waking up in Bella's bed was pure heaven but waking up to an empty bed was a let-down, I wanted to wake up to her beautiful smile and naked body so I could show her again how much I loved her. I knew there was a possibility she would still go but I hoped after last night I think she would be willing to staying.<p>

I called out but no answer, she must have gone to the main house. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face thinking of last night. Remembering Bella's naked body under me calling my names as she came got me rock hard and need to release myself before heading to find MY Bella. After having a wank and wash, I got dressed and was about to head out the for the door when I saw two envelops sitting on the kitchen side.

_Edward,_

_Carlisle, esme, Emmett and Alice_

My heart stopped, thinking maybe she had left or I slept in, missing her altogether but she wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye

I looked up at the clock on the wall and my heart slowly started to beat again as her flight wasn't for another couple of hours so she wouldn't have left yet, I quickly grabbed the letter and ran to the house.

"MUM, DAD, EMMETT" I ran to the kitchen to see my mother in tears with Alice in her arms, they both looked up at me with puffy eyes. I dropped the letters on the side.

"Where is she" I asked

"At her place, she is due any minute" said as she wiped her tears always "Alice go freshen up dear, you don't want Bella see you in a state before she leaves"

"No she not" I let Alice go and started to head to check the living room and library

"She not what?" Alice asked as she followed me

"She not, I just come from hers and she not there, I thought she was here."

I was starting to panic now. She wouldn't have left with saying goodbye.

She wasn't in any of the room down stair so I headed to Emmett's room but it was empty

I was running from room to room looking for her but she was nowhere in sight,

"EDWARD SHE GONE" Alice shouted up the stairs, I headed to the kitchen to see dad and mum reading one of the letter, mum was in dads arm.

They both looked up at me. Dad held the paper up and started to read out loud

_Dear Carlisle and esme _

_By the time you read this I will be gone, I'm sorry I'm not here to say goodbye face to face but I couldn't face to see you upset. _

_When mum and dad died, I was so angry at them for leaving me I thought I was alone and I would be dumped off to some distance family member that I had never seen but you took me and I wasn't alone anymore, I had you and your beautiful family. You all welcome me into your beautiful home and I never once heard any of you complaining about it. I thank you for everything, I thank you for loving me, I thank you was for taking me in when I had no-one , I thank you for never letting forget my parents, and I thank you for being the loving people you all are. I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for what you have done for me because I will forever be thankful to you all but you are all Cullen's and I'm just a swan. My main reason for leaving is because I'm madly in with your son and I can't stay here her while he is in love with someone else, this is best forever one for me to not be around._

_Alice and Emmett thank you for being the best bbf's ever but mainly thank you for being treating like a sister, I love you guys more than you will ever know._

_Ps. Alice I will be looking out for your creations which I know will one day be in Harrods one day, Paris, and around the capital cities of the world, I'm so proud of you, you are a kindest and genuine girl I've ever known and I will forever be grateful for all the advice you have given me about men, make up and fashion and i promise I will buy every piece of clothing thinking of you. If I see a cute guy with shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes and a hot body I will send him your way._

_PS. Emmett next time you pleasure yourself in the shower CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR, no one wants to hear or see that shit, also your little secret is safe with me, ;-)_

_This will be the last you will hear from, I will email to say I landed safely but after that you won't hear from. I won't be coming back to fork at all. _

_wish you all good health and happiness for the future._

_Take care and be safe _

_Love always and forever Bella x _

My legs gave way while dad was reading and now I was sitting on the floor with Alice in my lap crying her eyes out. My mum was crying but staring down at me with my mouth wide open in shook, either Emmett shower habit or Bella admitting to them she was in love with their son. After a minute or so she closed her mouth, and pointed her index finger at me the a small smile spread across her face, I looked away

I felt numb starring up at my parents, she never even mentioned me. She just upped and left me. I sat starring my feet.

"Edward the other letter is for you do you want me to read it or do you want to be alone" dad asked

"I can't…., you read it" I said still looking down

"Ok"

"_Dear Edward_

_This is the hardest letter I will ever write in my life, I did write you a little bye letter but then last night happened I needed to write to tell you how I truly felt about you. When I wrote your family letter it didn't feel right to include you with them as I do not think of you as my brother._

_When I was growing up I wanted nothing more than to be related to you, as I always wanted to spend every waking second with you, I couldn't get enough of your laugh or your smile or you smell and voice. Then I started to realise I didn't want to be sister as I was very much in love with you and it wasn't the same love I had for your family, it was so much more…"_

My dad voice broke off as my mother gasps then started to cry again, I look up at him and he is smiling at me with tears

"I think you should read this son" he handed the letter over and I continued

"_... um the love I have for Emmett is nothing compared to the love I have for you. i was hoping that you felt the same but when I was about to tell you how I felt, it was too late as you started to bring girls home and then stopped talking to me so I loved you from a distance. I know we haven't had a good or even a friendly relationship for about 6year but I have never stopped loving you. _

_Even though I have left I will always and I mean always love you, no man will ever come close to what I have for you in my heart but let's be honest it will never work, your successful, gorgeous, smart and have a stunning women on your arm and I'm just geeky pain Jane, with no friend. Yer I know I worked at the club but the girls hated me and the guys just wanted to fuck me cause I was a virgin, I need to find the real me, I'm fed up being boring Bella, I want to travel to see the world. I know if I asked you to come you would of but you have just got back and I would never want you to give up being a doctor just to make me happy. _

_If I stayed till you woke up, you would have asked me to stay and I didn't want to see the look on your face when I said no, last night was a dream come true and I'm glad I wait for you._

_You deserve the best in life and Tanya is the one who can give you that._

_I hope that you will both be very happy together, _

_Love always and forever _

_x YOUR BELLA ALWAYS x_

I finished the letter and broke down. I can't believe she had gone.

How could she write all that stuff and still walk out on me. How could she think I wanted to stay with Tanya after I poured my heart out to her.

_**Because you never told her that you and Tanya were never together you dummy **_

_How could she say she was geeky pain Jane, when she is beautiful, smart, kind, caring and sexy women. _

_**Most importantly why the hell are you still sitting on the floor when you should be going after her. GET UP AND GET THE GIRL**_

I quickly wiped my eyes, lifted Alice to her feet and jumped up myself, I ran to my room ignoring the other calling me. I quickly changed my clothes, grabbed my car keys, mobile and ran out the door to my car

"Edward what are you doing" mum and dad called following me

"I'm going to get Bella, I'm not going to stay here when the girl I love is about to leave me, I'm not letting her go again"

"What about Tanya,"

"Mum Tanya is not my girlfriend, she has never been my girlfriend"

"hold up hold up, let me get this straight. your in love with bella and she is in love with you …." i nodded"oh my god ... so your not with tanya " I shook my head " well what you waiting for go get her" mum said giving me a quick kiss on the check, dad just smile pulling mum out the way

" go get her son"

I closed the door and stepped on the gas

* * *

><p><strong>what you think?<strong>

**i wonder where emmett is?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I wanted to thanks everyone who has been following and adding this story to the fav list, also thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I always want to know what you guys think even if it's good or bad.**

**Thanks again x**

**So we are back with bpov and a little of edward nearer the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>I left my letters on the side and I took one more look at Edward a sleep, gave him a kiss on his cheek whispering " always" then I turned around crying while I walked away from the only man I would ever love.<em>

I drove to roses in a mess, my eyes all puffy and saw from crying and when rose saw me She pulled me into a hug telling me it's going to be ok. I could hardly breathe from the pain in my chest was too painful.

"Rose I slept with him" I said crying on her shoulder

"Well it's about bloody time" she joked

"Rose, he told me he loved me and that he has always loved me and I just left him butt naked in my bed"

"Why the hell are you here instead of being with that hot hunk of a man?"

"Rose, I'm not good enough for him. look at me then look at Tanya, she is perfect for him, I'm nothing but a love sick geeky girl with no friend or family, and I'm a no body"

"Bella the Cullen's are your family, you mean the world to all of them. After you left last night, Emmett suggested to get rid of everyone and have a quiet drink while they talked about every clumsy accident and funny moment that happened to you growing up. You should have seen their faces when they spoke of you, they love you so much and I don't mean to be a bitch but you're hurting them because your too scared to take a risk and show that man what he mean to you. You sit here saying you haven't any friend but what am I, what is Emmett, what is Alice?, you might not think your good enough for him but why don't you let him be the one to decide" she took a deep breath and continued " grow up and start being the sexy confident women that I know that you are. Stop worrying about what others think of you and live it for you. Who care if you're a geek, we love you for you."

I was stunned by rose, I didn't know how to react, I just stood staring at her with my month opening and closing.

"Bella if you don't stay and try with Edward, in years to come you will always be wondering what if? What if I did stay? Would I be married to Edward, would we have kids, would we make love to each other every day till he couldn't get it up. You will never know if you don't try" I did have to laugh a little.

She was right, I was running without giving Edward to chance, but mainly scared that one day I will wake up and it would have all been a dream.

He confessed his love for me and I was running away, I didn't even have a real reason for leaving now, so why the hell am I standing in rose flat when I should be cuddling up to the naked man in my bed.

"Your right" I said wiping tears from my eyes

"I know i always am" she smiled

I look at the time and we need to leave if she was going to catch the plane but first I need to make some calls

"Come on we need to get you and Seth to the airport" I grabbed rose bags and headed to the car before she could say anything, rose was locking up while I made my first call

"Good morning virgin Atlantic airlines, how may I help you" a lady answered

"Hello, I'm due to fly on flight number va1752 to London Gatwick and I was wondering if it was possible to change my name to a Mr Emmett Cullen." I gave her some other details for security checks etc., I knew we only had a few hours till check in but I really hope they

"Um….im sorry but it's too late to change"

"Shit… ok so is there any seats left on that flight"

"Yes we have a couple spaces left" I gave her my card details and book Emmett on the same flight as rose

After ending the call, I rang Emmett up

It rang 4 times before he answered

"What"

"Emmett its Bella, I need you to get you big arse up and pack a bag of clothes and you need your passport. Then you need to get your arse to the airport ASAP"

"Why do I need my passport and why am I packing"

"You're taking my place, you and rose and of course Seth will be traveling around Europe"

"Are you fucking kidding me, what about you?" I could hear him getting out of bed rushing around

"I'm staying here but if you see anyone just say you're going to stay at mates, do not mention me staying to anyone, and also hurry up"

"I love you kids, do you know that?"

"yer I do" I hung up, feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders, I know I could end up regretting staying but then again Edward is worth the risk. If it doesn't work out I can always travel then without any what ifs.

"Are you going to tell me why we are still going" rose asked as she but Seth in his car seat and then got in the passenger seat

"Because you my lady have a flight to catch"

"Hell no I'm not going traveling with just me and Seth"

"Well you won't be alone "

"What do you mean by that"

"You will have to wait and see, and rose thanks"

"That's what friend is for"

* * *

><p><em>TO EMMEETT: AT THE AIRPORT, HOW LONG YOU GOING TO BE? X<em>

_TO BELLA: IM 20 MINS AWAY WHERE SHOULD I MEET YOU X _

_TO EMMETT: WE ARE NEAR VIRGIN ATLANTIC CHECKIN, YOU HAVE ABOUT 40 MINUTES TILL IT CLOSES SO HURRY UP X_

"Who you texting" rose asked leaning toward me so she could see the text

"Nobody" she cocked her eyebrow then turn her attention to Seth was falling asleep in her arms

15 minutes later Emmett arrived

"What are you doing her "rose shouted a little too loud as Emmett was heading towards us with a backpack in his hand

"I'm coming with you baby" as he reached us he pulled rose into his arms kissing her. Even though they had been together that long, I could see they were deeply in love with each other. Emmett let go of rose and they both look over to me

"Bella, thank you so much" rose said with tears in her eyes. She flung herself at me pulling me into one of Emmett bear hugs. which I was quiet surprise she had it down to a T.

We all said our goodbye and I wished them to have a safe flight and to send me picture of what I'm missing. I might have been missing the beautiful places but all I need now was to get home to Edward, I just hope he will forgive me for nearly walking out.

I left and headed back to forks but before I went home I went to the public library, to use their computer to apply to uni in Seattle and also I needed to pick up something that I need to give Edward to show how much I truly loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Epov<strong>

As I was driving to catch Bella before her flight left, I tried phoning Emmett to see if he could phone rose, to tell her to not let Bella get on the plane but his phone was off just like Bella. Things wasn't looking good for me but I'm not willing to give up till she tells me she doesn't want me, but even then I will never give up.

I reached the car park but it took me 20 minutes to find a space, I'm running out of time. I didn't have a clue who they were flying with so I was running around like a lost chicken, until my darling of a sister texted me her flight number but as I looked up to find the info, I couldn't see flight number va1752 anywhere so I asked a women on the virgin help desk

"Hi I'm trying to find flight va1752, and I can't see it on any of the flight detailed boards "

"Ok sir what was the flight number again"

"va1752"

"Sir I'm afraid that flight departed an hour and half ago"

"No you have it wrong, check again please " the girl turned and typed the flight code again only to tell me it had left already, I didn't mean to be rude but I had lost Bella

I turned away from the girl without another word and headed to my car and headed home.

The drive home had taking me longer but I didn't care.

I pulled up to the house. Instead of getting out I just sat in the car, going over everything that had happened with 12 hours. I made love to Bella but now she was gone.

I leant my head onto the steering wheel and broke down.

I had lost my Bella.

When I lifted my head I saw a blurry figure standing a few meters in front of my car, I wiped my eye to see Bella standing there watching me with tears in her eyes.

I got out the car and she was heading toward me, she stopped inches from me looking up at me.

"Edward...I'm so sorry" she said

"Bella shh, just kiss me" I leant down and pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So your thoughts? <strong>

**I'm away for a week so I won't be uploading till I get back x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bpov **

When I first reached the house, Alice ran out the door

"Bella" she ran to the car pulling the door nearly off, she pulled me out and gave the big hug crying into my shoulder "you came back"

That started me off "I came back" was all I could say as my throat was too tight to talk. After we release each other I looked over to see esme and Carlisle walking over to us

"Bella don't you ever do that to me again" esme pulled me into her arms and Carlisle hugged me and esme together

We were all crying but headed into the house.

I was stupid to think that I could live without these people and I was more stupid to think I could leave Edward.

I knew they wanted to talk but I needed to find Edward, to tell him I was sorry and to tell him that all I want is him and that I would never leave him till he told me otherwise.

"Where's Edward, I need to talk to him" I asked esme

"He went to the airport to find you"

"Oh my god "

"He love you Bella, he was a broken mess on the floor reading your letter"

"I'm so sorry "

"Don't be, go and freshen up before he gets home as I'm sure we won't be seeing you for the next day or so" esme winked at me, which make me laugh

"Ok I will be back in a bit" I headed toward the door but pulled when esme spoke

"Ok sweetie and Bella, you may not be related by blood but you are and always will be a Cullen and nothing will ever change that, do you hear me"

"Yes and I'm sorry" I smiled and walked out

Even though I didn't actually leave them, I still managed to hurt them. I needed to make it up to all of them but mainly I needed to make it up to Edward.

As I was getting ready I heard Edward car pull up, I looked out the window to see him sitting in the car with his head on the steering wheel with his body shaking, he was crying and I was the reason was it.

I quickly put my shoe on and ran out the door. I stopped meters from the car. I just stood there watching him crying, I wanted to run to him but I was frozen. I had hurt him and now I didn't know if he would want me still.

_He ran after you fool, if he did want you why the hell would he bother going to stop you_

As I was about to walk, his head popped and he was now staring at me, I froze again. I could feel the tears falling down my eyes as he looked so broken.

_What you waiting for the, Go to him_

He got his car and I started to move toward him, he kept eye contact with me every step I took, even when I was standing inches away from him

"Edward…. I'm so sorry"

"Bella shh, just kiss me" he said and then his lips were on mine, his hands were holding on to my waist while mine were in his hair, holding him to me. The kiss deepened and he turned me so I was now leaning onto the car with his body pressed into me.

I could have stayed this way forever but someone coughed from behind Edward. The kiss broke and we looked round to see Tanya was standing there, I quickly pushed Edward away but he just held me tighter to him.

"Well well well" she said with her arms crossed looking down at me

"Shit... Tanya …fuck, I'm so sorry" oh my god i was shitting a brick, till she smiled and looked at Edward

"Well Edward it's about fucking time you grow some ball" she had a huge smile on her face and I couldn't understand why, surely if I saw my fella kissing another women I would be fuming and I'm pretty sure I would be kicking the shit out him but no, here Tanya stood smiling at us both.

I looked up at Edward and he was fucking smiling down at me, I turned back to Tanya

"Am I fucking missing something? Why are you not pulling my hair and kicking my arse for kissing your man"

"Bella this man hasn't stopped talking and lusting over you for far too long, me and also Edward are not together"

"What you mean 'not together'" I am fucking confused,

"Well me and Edward both agreed to fake date in uni, as he didn't want random bimbo girls all over him and I didn't want people finding out that I prefer pussy to cock"

"Ok but uni finished months ago, so why you are still faking it"

"Well it's a long story but Edward is still helping me out as my dad and his business partners are old school, and my dad doesn't want my sexuality out in the open"

"Ok why would it matter if it got out, "

"Well my dad is Marcus sparrow" she said but I could help but laugh, I knew that name

"Does he have a partner called Caius?"

"Yes that's my uncle" I could help but laugh more. No fucking way they were Old school, Marcus was a dirty old pervert that wanted me to give him a blow job the night Edward came to new moon, as for Caius he was worse. He had a 3 way with two other girls, out the back while I dance for Marcus. They were both not old school.

"Why are you laughing" Edward asked

"Well sorry to tell you this but they are not old school, I know he is your dad but he is dirty pervert and as for your uncle all I'm saying is 3way." Edward laughed and Tanya smiled

"Do go on" she said, so I told her all about that night, she was laughing her head off and said she would be having word with him.

After we finished talking, me and Edward headed to my place to talk about where we went from here. We agreed to take thing slow but after having some lustful sexy I asked him to move in with me, I know it's fast but I didn't want to waste any more time being apart. He said yes and moved his stuff in the next day.

* * *

><p>Time has flown by so fast, me and Edward have been together for 8 weeks and things are going good. I love waking and falling asleep next to him, but mainly I loved him making love to me every spare minute we got.<p>

I didn't get into Seattle uni as it was too late for them to take me but I wasn't bothered to much as I wanted to look around for jobs and I could wait till next year to reapply.

The job hunting wasn't going to good and I was thinking of going back to the club but Edward wasn't too happy about that at all. I know I don't need the money but I did enjoy working there and rose was back now so I would have my girl to watch my back from the bitches.

Emmett fully supports rose and her job but He has become a regular. She told me he showed up nearly every night watching her work and when she on a break they are both humping each other in the car, out back. They both make me laugh.

When Emmett came home after dropping off rose, he had the biggest grin on his face. He told us all about their holiday and said rose agreed to marry him. We was all in shock at first but then he said he was moving out to live with her, I jumped up into his arms screaming in his ear, telling him how happy I was for them both.

It was true I couldn't have been happier for them but especially Seth. He was going to have a daddy.

So back to the job issue, Edward has an issue with me being half naked and dancing around for old pervert but I have to keep reminding him, the night he was there. That shut him up every time.

Tonight I tried not to argue with him about it but tonight he has pissed me off telling he forbids me to go back. Well I can tell you this nobody forbids me to do anything, not even Edward.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? My dad?" I'm fuming, I have never been so angry in my life

"No I didn't mean it like that, I meant ..." I cut him off

"Yes you did, don't lie to me. Edward I'm a 21 year old women and I've been looking after myself just fine before you came back, so don't you dare try telling me what I can and can't do" I turn away from his as the tears were falling down my face

"Bella please" he begged but I couldn't look at him I was so angry I need to clear my head

"I need some air" I grabbed my keys and left

As soon as I stepped outside I relaxed a little but i wanted to have a little drive till I was ready to see Edward. It was dark out and only a few cars on the road.

I pulled over to the side when I heard my phone go off. I knew it would be Edward asking me to come home. I felt bad just running off like that but if I stayed I would have said something I didn't mean and I didn't want that.

_BELLA: BELLA, IM SORRY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I JUST DON'T WANT MEN EYE FUCKING MY GIRL. PLEASE COME HOME WE WILL SORT SOMETHING OUT X_

God I loved this man, I replied

_EDWARD: IM SORRY Too, LOVE YOU LOADS SEE YOU IN A MINUTE X_

I put my phone next to me and pulled out to do a u turn, just as I pulled off two bright came out of nowhere and straight into me.

I screamed as the car was tossed up in the air and landed back down, rolling over a. My head was being tossed side to side and my chest felt too tight to breath. Glass was shattered and flying everywhere, then it all stopped and I upside down, my eyes were blurring and my chested was getting heart was beating 150mph, I tried to call out but nothing came out. My head was banging but I could hear someone telling me to stay still till help came. My eyes where heavy, I just wanted to rest my eye but then the voice is telling me stay awake.

Blink

Blink

Blink

Blink

"BELLA"

Then the blackness took over

* * *

><p><strong>let me know what you think x<strong>

**next up load next weekend x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Emmett's back **

* * *

><p>Since I've meet rose I've travelled the world, got engaged, and moved in with the girl of my dreams and also become a step daddy to Seth, life is just perfect. I know is only been 3 months but what a fucking great 3 months.<p>

Tonight me and rose have ordered a pizza and just about to have a few drinks as rose got one of her mates to baby sit Seth for the night so she is all mine.

Will that was till Edward texted

_TO EMMETT: ME AND BELLA HAD A ROW, NOW SHE GONE_

I only need one guess why

_TO EDWARD: WHY?_

_TO EMMETT: I FORBIBED HER TO WORK AT CLUB_

_TO EDWARD: BAD MOVE BRO, JUST LET WORK AT THE CLUB NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER_

_TO EMMETT: I WANNA KILL ANYONE WHO LOOKS HER WAY SO CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT I WILL BE LIKE WHEN SHE IS DANCING HALF NAKED TO OTHER MEN. NO FUCKING WAY_

_TO EDWARD: I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING BUT YOU BEING LIKE THIS IS GOING TO MAKE HER THINK YOU DON'T TRUST HER. DO YOU TRUST HER X?_

_TO EMMETT: OF COURSE I DO_

_TO EDWARD: WELL WHY DON'T YOU AGREE FOR HER TO WORK THERE TILL SOMETHING BETTER COMES ALONG, OTHER WISE YOU BEING LIKE YOU ARE IS GOING TO BREAK YOU UP_

_TO EMMETT: YER YOU RIGHT, _

_TO EDWARD: ALWAYS AM BRO, GOT TO GO ROSE IS SUCKING ME OFF_

_TO EMMETT: TMI _

I was joking when I said she was sucking me off but a guy can dream.

10 minutes later my phone goes off again but this time its Alice phoning

"What up sis"

"Oh my god Emmett, there's been an accident" she was crying down the phone

"Alice calm down, what accident"

"It came out of know where"

"What came out of nowhere?"

"The truck"

"Alice tell me what the fuck has happened"

"I was on a date and we was on our way home when we saw her car pull out, then this truck came out of nowhere and ramped straight into her car"

"Who's car?"

"Bella's, oh my god Emmett the car flipped over and blood everywhere, jasper tried to keep her awake but we can't wake her up, she still in the car"

"Fucking shit, have you called for help"

"Yes we are waiting"

"Ok have you called Edward?"

"No, oh my god Emmett she's wont wake up"

"Ok where are you?" I could hear an ambulance

"The ambulance has turned up, can meet me at the hospital"

"Ok ill called Edward and mum"

"Ok"

The call ended

Rose was just paying the pizza man

"Rose leave the pizza, we need to get to the hospital. Bella's been in accident"

We both got our shoe on and ran to the car, rose drove while I phoned mum, she was at the hospital seeing dad anyway so she was going to wait in A&E for us. All I needed to do was phone Edward

"Wots up" he answered on the 1st ring

"Edward listen, I need you to get dressed and meet me at the hospital"

"Why what's going on"

"Bella's been in an accident…." The phone went dead

Fuck fuck fuck

I tried to phone again but now it was off

Fuck fuck fuck

* * *

><p><strong>Epov<strong>

"Bella's been in an accident." My phone dropped to the floor

Bella accident

Accident Bella

Accident Bella hospital

Not my Bella please not my Bella, Please don't take my Bella, my heart, my soul, my reason for living.

I needed to get to her, I grabbed my keys and ran to my car and stepped on the gas, I needed my Bella.

I ran through A&E and found everyone apart from dad, standing huddled together. Their faces told all I need to know.

It was bad, very bad

"WHERE IS SHE" my voice was panicked and louder as people around us lifted their heads staring my way but I did care if I was making a scene. I needed my Bella

"You need to calm down bro" Emmett said how fucking dare he

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN, WHEN THE WOMEN I LOVE HAS BEEN IN A FUCKING ACCIDENT"

"I know but you will get kicked out if you don't lower your voice" he was right

"Where is she" I lowered my voice and turned toward my mum

"She in surgery"

"How bad is she?"

"I don't know, your father is in surgery with her and will let us know ASAP"

"I can't lose her mum, I can't" my knee buckled and I fell to the floor, my head in my hand, body shaking, tears running down my face, I was broken and the only person who could fix me was in surgery fighting for her life.

"I no darling but she a fighter, she will pull through I just know it" mum said sitting down next to me, pulling me into her arms.

Half hour later I calm down and I wanted to know what happened, how did my Bella end up in such bad condition

"Emmett what happened to her" he looked at Alice who was in some guys arms

"Alice" Emmett called her and she turned him "Tell him how it happened"

"jasper was driving me home when we saw Bella parked up, we slowed down but she started to pull out when this red truck came out of nowhere and ramped straight into her said of the car, it flipped a couple time then it stopped upside down…." she took a deep breath, tears pouring down her face "we tried to keep her a wake but we couldn't, she wouldn't open her eye…" she turned her face into jasper shoulders and my body was shaking

"What about the driver of the truck, how injured are they" I asked

"We don't know they drove off" jasper spoke up

"What you mean they drove off?" my blood was starting to boil

"They just ramped into her car then drove off. The cops are searching for them. We didn't get a license plate number but it was an old truck with the bumper turned up and it was damaged up so I doubt it will get too far"

I was fucking going to kill them.

If I lost Bella, then I would go too. I wouldn't live in a world where she didn't exist and if that mean killing myself then I would fucking do it. I know I sound dramatic but I don't care she is it for me and nothing would ever be the same.

I know some say in time the pain would heal but I knew I wouldn't foe me, it's always been Bella and no-one would ever come close to the feeling I have for her. The thought of being with someone else made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't and wouldn't touch another woman the way I touched Bella.

Bella had to pull through. She wouldn't leave me not after everything we have been though to get where we are.

NO she wouldn't just give up.

Fight my Bella.

* * *

><p>"Edward, Edward wake up son" my eye fluttered open to see my dad's hand on my shoulder shaking me awake<p>

"Dad" I sat up slowly

"Hey son Bella out of surgery but the next few out are crucial, she now in intensive care and we are waiting for some blood result to come back. Did you wanna go see her?"

I didn't need to answer I just jumped out the chair and followed my dad to where my Bella was. As we approached a private room dad turned around

"Son I will wait outside, you have 10 minute then you will have to wait in the relative's room"

"Ok" I put my hand on the door knob then took a deep breath before I open it to my Bella.

This wasn't my Bella, this was lifeless Bella.

She was on a ventilator helping her breath, monitoring equipment, IV's tube in her arms, and a catheter on the side of the bed, she also had a feeding tube up her nose.

My Bella, my poor Bella looked lifeless, so pale. I walked over to her bed and lifted my hand into mine and lent down to kiss her cheek

"Bella baby, please don't leave me" a tear dropped onto her cheek, i sat in the chair next to her just held my hand and put it to my face.

The ten minute went to fast and now I was sitting in the relative room with mum, dad, and Alice. Emmett took rose home and jasper was out getting us coffee from the cafeteria, I wouldn't normal agree with Alice's dating but this jasper seemed really nice and she really needed him at this moment in time and I was grateful for him sticking around.

The door opened and Bella doctor entered holding her chart

"Carlisle, Mrs Cullen" he nodded his head toward me "I have Bella's HCG blood results back and it is positive" my dad tuned to me knowing I knew what he was saying

I couldn't speak I just kept hearing him saying positive

"What is a HCG test" mum asked a looking at the doctor

"it a test to find out her hormones level in her pregnancy" I heard my mum gasps "it show that Bella is about 8 weeks pregnant, we are going to give her an ultra-scan to see the baby to see if it still alive or if …." He broke off

"What are the chances of the baby surviving?" she asked

"Well it's 50/50 as you can never tell if the baby is strong enough to survive what her body has gone through" he turned to me "Mr Cullen as you are the father would you like to be at the scanning?"

Did I really want to see mine and Bella creation that was only 50/50 chance of surviving? Did I want to see it heart beating to then maybe told later on it's had stopped?

What would Bella want me to do?

"Mum" was all I could say looking into her eye pleading for her help

"Edward she would want you too" she turn to the doctor "would it be possible for me to be there also"

"I'm sure that would be fine"

"Thanks you "she said.

After the doctor left with mum and dad talking about signing some paper normally I would give a shit but I was still in shock. Bella was pregnant with my child.

Alice came sat next to me

"Edward did you know she was pregnant"

"No not at all"

"Do you think Bella Knew?"

"I don't know, she would have told me. She had her monthly last month and she has been a little temple mental but I thought it was just her time of the month due. I didn't realise we have been together that long"

"Well it would seem you have and now it would seem she is carrying your child and I'm going to be an auntie. Edward you're going to be a daddy" she started to tear up

I could hear joy in her voice when she spoke about her being an auntie but I didn't want her getting her hopes up. I have seen it too many times at my surgery. Seeing family happy finding out there pregnant and then something minor happens then the baby is gone. Bella body has gone through more than a minor and it was likely IT wouldn't survive the night let alone another 7 and a bit mouths

"Alice don't get your hopes up, you know what's most likely to happen" I took a deep breath pulling her into my arms

"I know but it's yours and Bella baby, he will be a survivor"

I could help but smile

"He? Don't you think it's a little early for guessing the sex?"

"Yer I know but I have a feeling they will both be fine, I'm sure on it"

I couldn't let my hopes get the better of me as there was a chance I could lose them both, we sat in silence till my mum came in

"Edward they are ready" she said and I stood up and walked toward Bella room

* * *

><p><strong>so bella pregnant, i know some people prefer them child free but with the twist coming i think its needed.<strong>

**so what you think anyway?**

**thanks for reading x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi so sorry this has taking longer to up load, my boys started school and my nan died last week but I'm back and hopefully now I will get a post-up every couple days.**

**So enjoys and thanks for taking the time to read x**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

This was meant to one of the best moments in your life, hearing and seeing your unborn child on the small screen but to me it not. Yer I'm happy that Bella is carrying my child but for her to fighting for her life, without a clue what we are doing just isn't fair.

I wonder what she would have thought if she knew she was pregnant, would she be happy. I think she would. Knowing Bella she is all about family, yer it is a bit fast to start a family but this me and Bella. After everything we have gone through to get to this day maybe is our sign we are meant to be but if that's the case why are trying to take my Bella away from me?

Looking at the screen I don't look at the baby, I look at all the measurements that doctor has taken

8 wks. 1 day

CRL (crown to rump length) = 18mm

Length = 0**.7** inch

Weight = 1g = 0**.**04oz

Heart beat = 160 bpm

Our first night it was conceived

"So far so good" dad said from behind me with a slight seize from his hand on my shoulder

I look over to mum who is smiling at the screen

"Edward look, it's your baby" mum said welling up next to me

"I know" I turned to the screen and I see it, I see my baby. Well it doesn't look like baby yet but in time it would, I just hope we don't lose it.

10 minutes later I had 2 pictures in my hand sitting in waiting room on a pull out bed, dad arranged for me him and mum to say in here for the next 48 hours, in case anything might happen to Bella. So far there still wasn't any change but at least she is still fighting.

24 hours and still little change but she still fighting and so is the baby.

48 hours and some signs that the swelling is going down, that's it baby keep fighting and no signs of baby in distress.

4 days later and swelling is down, Bella is showing some good sign of a quick recovery. That's my girl

Mum has been worrying about me as I haven't left the hospital and she is putting her foot down by kicking me out, so I can go home for a little while to get a good couple hours sleep, of course I said no but she isn't letting it go. So I'm on my way home to do just that but as I walk through the door it feels all wrong, far too wrong. As I entered the bedroom it felt like I was punched in the gut by Bella scent, I walked over to the bed and lay down on my side and pulled her pillow to my face.

I fell asleep breathing in Bella's scent and dreamt that Bella was lying with me in my arms. It felt like heaven, until my phone went off. It was a text from dad

_BELLA'S AWAKE _

I jumped out of bed and headed to the hospital. I did start to panic a little but Bella was awake and that's all I could think.

I ran to ICU, and noticed Emmett and rose standing out side

"Is she still awake" I asked as approached them

They both smiled

"Yer she is but I don't think you should go in yet"

"Why not"

"They are just doing some routine checks. Dad said he will be out soon"

"Ok you had me worried there, where's mum?"

"Mums with Alice in the waiting room, Alice is in a bit of a state but mum said she fine"

"Ok, have they told her about the baby?" I was pacing

"I don't know. Calm down she's awake so I'm sure she is going to fine"

"I know I know but..." before I can finish he shh's me

"Look Edward I can't imagine how you're feeling but just be pleased Bella and the baby is going to be fine so just enjoy the moment" Emmett said

"Yer yer I know" I smiled at him and rose, I was more than pleased she was a wake, I've been dreaming of this day since it happened. I just want to see her now with her big brown eye wide open.

We sat in the hallway not talking, till dad came out. I shot straight out the chair to him

"How is she? Can I see her?"

"She is a wake and talking which is great, she doesn't remember everything that happened but that's to expected but she doing good, you can go in there but not for too long"

"Ok" was all I needed to say and walked to see my Bella.

I opened the door and there she was sitting up a little, she still had her feeding tube up her nose but her eyes were open and looking straight at me, I walk over to her and grab her hand but she pulled it away from me

"Bella is only me baby, I was so worried" I went for her hand but stopped dead when she said the word that ripped my heart in two

"Do I know you?"

**BPOV**

My head is banging, the last couple of day's people have been coming in and out of my room. Doctor after doctor testing me on movement, memory, vision etc. it's getting on my fucking nerves, I understand I nearly died but I didn't, so back off a little. Rose and Alice have been coming to see me every day and have been telling what been going on outside this room, I love my girlies as they are treating me normal, Emmett come to make me laugh but get told off when the machine start to go a little wild, so he brought a portable dvd player for me to watch movie when I'm bored. Esme and Carlisle brought some clothes books and food as they took out the uncomfortable tube that was stuck up my nose. And then there is the guy who come to hospital but hasn't come in my room since the first day I woke up.

This guy looked so relieved to see me when he first came in the room but I didn't recognise him, so when he went for my hand I pulled away. As I looked up to him he looked hurt by my actions, i felt bad but I didn't have a clue who he was

"Do I know you" I asked him and then he froze and then he broke down crying. I don't know why I starting to panic as he wasn't touching me or anything but seeing this man crying and seeing him look so broken felt like a punch in the gut but I didn't know why.

so yer I panicked, my throat started to tighten and then the monitor where going off, then all I remember was Carlisle rushing in tell this guy to wait outside, after that it went all black.

I woke up a couple hours later to see esme was sitting by the bed holding my hand, as I looked around the room I noticed no-one else was in here

"Hello darling, how you feeling?" she asked smiling at me with tears in her eye

"My head hurt and my chest feels a little tight but ok"

"Good good, we thought we was going to lose you" she broke down crying more

"Don't cry please esme I don't like to see you cry"

"I know it's just I'm so relieved your awake"

"Me too" I said to try to make her laugh a little which worked a bit

"Where are Alice and Emmett?"

"They are outside but before I get them Carlisle want to talk to you"

"Ok where is he?"

"I will go get him" she popped her head out the door and then Carlisle came in

"Bella, how you feeling?"

"Ok"

"Good, so we need to discuss a few things"

"Ok "

"Well first off I need to tell you that after your accident your bloods showed you was pregnant, so we did ultra-scan and it's showed you was 8 weeks gone, we was worried at first if you might lose it but now you are 9 weeks 1 day gone and the baby looks to be growing well"

"Hold up one second, pregnant?"

"Yes dear"

Pregnant I can't be I'm not seeing anyone and wtf I'm a virgin so there isn't a chance I can be pregnant

"Carlisle that can't be right i can't be pregnant I've never slept with anyone"

"well that were we also need to discuss, it would seem that you have a slight case of amnesia, it is would seem you have missed the last 9 and a half weeks but also you seem to remember me and esme but you didn't recognize Edward earlier"

Edward? Oh wait he must have been the guy from earlier, if I have amnesia does that mean he's the father of my baby? Is he my boyfriend? Or was it a one night fling?

"Ok so what now, will it come back and why can I remember you but not him, as I take it he is the father"

"Well sometime some people forget the most important parts of their life and you just need to slowly work toward getting them back but it might pass on its own but we want to do some scans over the next few days, but Bella why would you assume Edward is the father"

"well I don't know for sure but earlier when he went for my hand and when I asked if I knew him, he looked so pained and when he broke down I panicked as I didn't like seeing him like that, but Carlisle I don't remember him at all" I started to cry

Present day

So yer he's been sitting outside my room every day and never once came in, I can hear him talk and ask question about me but why won't he come in, I want him to come in as I want to ask him stuff, Alice has told me some little bits about me and Edward but she says I need to ask him but he won't come in the fucking room, so I decided I need to take action, I might get in trouble but I don't really give a shit.

**EPOV**

The last couple days since Bella has woke up has been hell, knowing Bella is awake but has no idea who I am just kills me but I won't leave this hospital till she does. I sit in the hallways listening to her girl talk with rose and Alice and hear her laugh with Emmett. Even mum and dad get to spend time with her as she remembers every one of them but me. Alice is pushing me to go in there but every time I get to the door I freeze from the memory of what happened before.

So I sit and listen and every move she makes.

I was starting to nod off listening to her heart beat over monitor but just as I closed my eyes the beating stopped, no heartbeat. I jumped out my chair thinking something happened to her and ran in the room to see what was wrong, but when I entered she was sitting up holding the wires that were meant to attacked to her chest

WTF

"About time" she said

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**SO IM BACK, HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE BUT HOPEFULLY NOW IM IN ROUTINE I CAN GET A POST OUT ONCE OR MAYBE TWICE A WEEK BUT WE SHALL SEE. **

**SO ANYWAY ENJOY X**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov<strong>

It's been 6 weeks since Edward explained everything that happened between us and I still have no memory of any of it, I feel guilty but he reassures me that he understands but I can tell by his face that it upset him.

2 weeks after I woke up at hospital, I was sent home as I made a speedy recovery, which is good. That baby is still growing and now I'm 15 weeks pregnant and have a little bump showing. I wasn't sure how I felt about being a mother when I first found out but now I'm showing I'm looking forward to it, I can tell Edward is just as excited as me but he hasn't made a move toward me.

Me and Edward are both stilling living at my little place but he's not in the bed but on the sofa instead. He's gone back to work and get esme or Alice to watch over me when he not with me, but when he is he keeps me a distance. I might not have no memory of us getting together but he is a pure sex and to think he was mine make my pussy throb by just looking at him. I say WAS mine because he hasn't made any move towards me. I'm pregnant and horny as hell, but I get the feeling he isn't interested anymore. I catch him sometimes watching me and then he turns away when our eyes meet and it's fucking getting on my nerves, big time. So me and Alice have come up with a plan to get to my man back. I might not have the old memories but i want new one before the baby comes.

_**A week later **_

"Come on Bella we are going to be late for the scan" Edward shout outside the bathroom door

"Yer hold on, just getting my underwear on" I called back, I heard him groan. Ha ha

So the last week I've been innocently walking from the bathroom to bedroom in just underwear when I know he is home and also leaving bathroom door open when showering when I know he is due home any second but yesterday I upped my game plan for when he got home.

_I watch out the window as his car pulled up and I ran to the shower that was waiting for me, I kept the door wide open and stepped into the shower, I was nervous of what I was about to do but the hot water against my skin relaxed me for what I was about to-do. I listen for the door and when I heard it open, I ran my right hand down my stomach and toward my aching pussy. I lifted my leg to up on the side ledge and slide me finger into my wet folds, as soon as my finger touched my clit I gasp as I rotated me fingers and slide them down toward my opening to slide two finger inside, my thump work my clit and my left hand pinching and pulling at my left nipple then moving onto my the other, my breathing was fast and my hand was speeded up,. I as closed my eyes imaging it was Edwards's hand working my felt so fucking good and now I didn't care anymore about nerves I just wanted some release._

"_Edward … oh fuck ….faster" I hissed as I speed my hand up, I was close, when I felt his eyes on me but I didn't turn around as I didn't want him to know I knew he was watching me_

"_Ah ….harder Edward "I curled my fingers hitting the spot that makes me cum on the spot, my body was shaking and I held on to the walk with my left hand so I didn't fall over_

"_ah Edward I'm coming….ah…fuck…..Edward "I trusted my hips as my organism washed through me, my breathing was slowly down, I put my legs down and slow turned round to see if he was still there but no he wasn't but as soon as I was dressed and out the bathroom to the kitchen, I heard the shower go on and the door shut and let me tell you he was in there for a fucking long time. _

He didn't say much last night but when I was making breakfast this morning in one of his shirt I found in my dresser and lacy boy shorts, I'm sure I heard him say " death of me" before shutting door to bathroom. In couldn't help but laugh

Next plan was not happening till tonight

**Epov**

The last 4 weeks have been hell, I know it's been longer since the accident but the last for weeks living with Bella has been hell, good hell but also torcher hell.

She still hasn't any memories of us and i know she can't help it, but how could she remember everyone else and bits of our past but nothing of the best months of our life. It breaks my heart to think I will only have rememorizes and she will never know how much love we had for each other.

I've been sleeping on the sofa, while my Bella has been sleep in our bed, I can hear her talking in her sleep and once or twice I have heard my name but then she goes all silent.

We speak everyday but I haven't brought up the subject of what we are going to do about us, as I don't want her to think I'm pressuring her to be with me, when deep down I want to get on my knee and beg for her to have me and to let me make love to her but she hasn't said a word about 'us' so to me she doesn't want an 'us' but till she tell me to leave I'm not going anywhere.

Bella stomach has been taking shape and now you can see she is pregnant and is fucking suits her, she is the most stunning women I have ever known and I want her so badly

_**A week later**_

Fuck me, I'm sure god is punishing big time, Bella keeps walking around the house in hardly any clothes and when I get home from work she is always in the shower with door wide open. I try not to look but fuck me, I'm a man and when you see a sexy naked Bella standing under a shower I'm not going to look away at all but watching water dripped down her body I just want to push her against the shower wall and fuck her till she screaming my name as she cums on my cock. Fuck I'm hard just thing about it.

Today when I came home from work she was in the shower, like every day I hid round the corner to watch but then I heard my name and as I watched her fingers working her pussy. I couldn't see the front of her but she hand one leg up and I could she had two finger going in and out of her fucking pussy. As you can image I was so fucking hard I had to walk away as I was losing my fucking mind and even though see was saying my name I didn't want to join her in case she didn't want me to.

We needed to talk and fast because I don't know how much more I can take.

After she left the bathroom, I jumped in the shower and fucking fucked my fucking hand, not once, not twice but fucking three times as I couldn't get the picture of Bella and the sound of her cumin out my fucking head. Even the next morning I had to wank of twice before I could leave the bathroom to get dress for the hospital.

Today we was going to see our baby and to find out if it was a boy or a girl, I can't fucking wait but tonight I was what going have it out with Bella and tell her I want us and if she doesn't then I needed to move out but I would tell her even though I moving out I'm never giving up on her and would do anything to get her to love me again.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT YOU THING, ITS ONLY A SHORT ONE BUT JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT AS I HAVINE WROTE FOR A WHILE X<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella swan part 18**

Sitting in the hospital waiting room was nerve racking, I felt well in myself but I can't help but worry about the baby might not be 100% ok. I know I've had regular checks and everything looks ok but it doesn't take much for something to go wrong, all I can is hope for the best.

Edward must be nervous too his right leg is bouncing up and down, I wanted to laugh at his behaviour but I noticed I was doing the same thing.

20 minutes later my name was called out, we both jumped up but the nurse said Edward had to wait till they were done before he could enter. The nurse told me to lie on bed and lift my top up and slightly low my bottoms. She did a little prodding then squirted cold gel on my stomach and started doing there measurements of the baby.

After 10 minutes they called Edward in.

he walked in with a small smile on his face, as he sat in the chair that was next to the bed, as he sat down he grabbed my hand which made me smile up at him which made his smile grow bigger. For the first time in weeks I felt hope that maybe we could work thing out and try to be a family but first we needed to talk.

"So everything looks perfect, the baby is growing strong so u have no need to be worried as your both are doing really good. Would u like to see your baby "the nurse asked us as she turned the screen toward me and Edward.

"Yes please" we both responded, the nurse pressed a few buttons and a sound of a heart was coming out the screen speakers. On the screen was a small but very much a baby, mine and Edwards's baby. I couldn't move my eyes away from the screen but I felt Edward move to sit next to me on the bed so he could get a closer look

"Wow it's our baby" I said to him, I felt a kiss on the side of my head

"It sure is beautiful" I couldn't help but smile even bigger

"As you can see this is the head, two arms and two legs" nurse said as she was pointing to the screen. "Did you want to find out the sex "

"Yes" we both spoke at the same time again making the nurse laugh a little at us

"ok well as far as I can tell you both will be proud parents of a baby girl congratulations" she said as I started to cry, Edwards pulled me into to a hug but not before I saw silent tears in his eyes " but as you know doctor Cullen it's not 100% but I'm 80% sure it's a little girl"

"Thank you so much" I said to the nurse when my tears stopped falling, and then turned to Edward "we're having a baby girl, thank you"

"No need to thank me, I should be thanking you baby. I know she is going to be as beautiful as her mother and I can't tell your how happy I am right now as there isn't any words that could ever explain it"

His word make me more of a mess and even though I can't remember being together sexually with him, I know I'm still 100% still in love with him. It was time to stop playing game and be together as in my heart I know he is my past, my present, my future.

Tonight I would make things right with him.

**So a short chapter for now but have to come.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
